Time Warp
by SleepIsFun
Summary: Gloria is given a key from a strange old lady and steps through a door right into Stand by Me. UPDATED:Read Author's Note
1. Screws Fall Out All The Time

Screws Fall Out All the Time  
  
"Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place."  
  
"Gloria! Quit it," yelled my best friend Samantha!  
  
"Sorry," I replied. "I can't help it."  
  
"Well just because you've seen the movie 600 times, doesn't mean the rest of us have," Samantha said.  
Samantha, Brian, Angela, and me were watching The Breakfast Club, and Sam was right. I had seen the movie at least 600 times. I knew the entire movie by heart and had an annoying habit of saying the lines along with the movie. Even if I didn't say them out loud, I always thought them in my head.  
"Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to."I started to say, but Samantha cut me off.  
"God dammit Glor! Stop," she yelled at me for about the thousandth time.  
"Oh come on. It's the best line. Besides 'Could you describe the ruckus sir?' and 'How come Andrew gets to get up. If Andrew gets up we'll all get up, it'll be Anarchy.' Oh and of course 'So are you guys like boyfriend/ girlfriend.'  
"Gloria your pathetic. You know that right," interrupted Brian?  
"Yeah. I do," I admitted with a smile on my face.  
"Well as long as you realize it," he said.  
"Well the movie's over anyway," said Angela.  
"Thank god," said Samantha. "I wish I never got you the friggin DVD for your Birthday."  
I just laughed. I knew that they were right. I was a loser who quoted movies, but I didn't care.  
"I have to be heading home anyway," said Brian.  
"Yeah me too," said Angela.  
"We'll call you tomorrow," promised Brian. "But if we watch a movie, it's gonna be one Gloria hasn't seen before."  
"I agree," said Samantha.  
"Fine. Have it your way," I said laughing. "See ya guys tomorrow."  
They waved goodbye and got in Brian's car.  
"You leaving too," I asked Samantha?  
"Yeah, I guess," she answered. "But why don't you come sleep over," she asked?  
"Alright. Lemme just go get some shit together. I'll be right over," I said.  
"Okay. See ya in a few," she said, as she walked out the door. She only lived down the street so it's not like she had a long walk.  
I ran into my room and pulled my over night bag out of the closet. I shoved sweatpants and a T-shirt in it, along with my CD case, brush, toothbrush, and a clean change of clothes for tomorrow.  
"Mom," I yelled up the stairs. No answer. I yelled again. Still no answer. I didn't feel like walking up stairs so I just left a note.  
Just as I was about to walk out the door I remembered to bring my CD player. Sam's was broken, so I ran back into the house, quickly unplugged it and headed out the door again. 


	2. The Key

The Key  
As I was walking with all my stuff in my hands, I thought about what it would be like to be in a movie. I wondered what movie I would want to be in if I had the chance. I wonder what it would be like to be in a movie after the movie ended.  
I continued walking until a car, that seemed to come out of nowhere, pulled up next to me. The driver rolled the window down and stuck their head the window. The person driving the car was an old lady. She had gray hair and was wearing a white shirt with a pink sweater. She had glasses that were attached to a chain.  
"Excuse me dear, but could you tell me how to get to Maple Street," she asked?  
"Umm.yeah. Go down this street, and make a left. Go for about a mile and it just turns into Maple," I answered.  
"Oh thank you so much," she replied.  
"No problem," I answered. I gave her a quick smile and continued walking.  
"Do you need a ride somewhere," she asked?  
"Umm.no I'm fine thanks. I only have to walk down the street," I answered.  
"Well if your sure," she answered, sounding disappointed. "But there must be some way I can repay you for being so generous."  
Being so generous I thought? I only gave the woman directions, not my kidney. But I didn't say that. Instead I said "No. Really it was nothing," and I kept walking.  
"Oh wait," she yelled. "Please wait!"  
I turned around and she was out of her car, running after me. I stopped and just looked around as she caught her breath. What could this strange old woman want to give me?  
"I have something perfect," she said and started to dig through her bag. She found what ever was she was looking for and extended her arm holding the object.  
I didn't take it. I just stared at it. It looked like it was a key of some sorts. A very old tarnished key.  
"Go on, take it," she encouraged.  
I looked at her. I figured what the hell. I may as well take it. I mean it'd probably make her happy. So I took the key, said thank you and kept walking. Now I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do with the key. Nothing I guessed. Just as I was about to walk into Sam's house I heard the woman say, "Use it carefully." I turned around but there was no one there. 


	3. Open the Door Dammit

Open the Door Dammit  
  
I just laughed. What was that supposed to mean. Whatever I thought. It doesn't mean anything, and just laughed to myself. This was definitely the most interesting walk I ever had to Sam's house.  
I reached for the doorknob and tried to turn it, but it was locked. Now that was weird. Sam knew I was coming over, and she never locked the door anyway. I rang the doorbell and waited. No one came. The car was in the drive way though. The lights were on. Why wasn't anyone answering? Maybe the doorbell is broke I thought. So I knocked. Still no answer.  
This was getting a little strange and I was starting to get annoyed. Just open the God damn door, I thought angrily. Just as I was about to walk home I had a thought. I took the key out of my pocket and looked at it. Of course it was stupid, and I knew it wouldn't open the door, but I figured what the hell.  
I put the key into the hole, and surprisingly it fit. That is just fucking weird I thought to myself, but turned it anyway. The door opened and I picked up all of my stuff and stepped inside. The door closed swiftly behind me. And when I looked around I was not in Samantha's living room. 


	4. I Don't Think We're in Jersey Anymore

A/N: So how do you guys like the story so far? Thanks Ren for the review. Gloria is definitely a lot like me too.  
  
I Don't Think We're in Jersey Anymore  
  
I had no idea where the hell I was. It definitely was not Sam's house. I was outside on the side of a road. I turned around and looked behind me. The door was gone. I looked at the key in my hand. It felt warm.  
I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was so confused and not to mention seriously lost. I started walking down the road, maybe I'd find a house and I could call Sam, or my mom.  
I hadn't walked more then three feet when a car suddenly pulled up out of no where. It parked a few feet in front of me. I figured it was either some serial killer, or just another lost person.  
I walked up to the car, and when the driver rolled down the window, who should be in it, but that strange old lady with the key.  
"What the hell are you doing here," I screamed at her? "You give me this weird ass key and now I'm in the middle of nowhere!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I thought you would be happy," she replied looking quite hurt.  
I kinda felt bad for yelling at an 80-year lady, but I was still angry. And lost. And confused. And I hated to be angry, lost, and confused, especially all at the same time.  
"Well maybe you could explain a few things to me," I asked, trying to contain my temper.  
"Like what dear. I thought everything was pretty self- explanatory," she said innocently.  
"Well where am I," I asked?  
"You don't know," she asked?  
" No I don't know. If I knew I wouldn't have asked," I said. I was getting really pissed off.  
"You're in a movie of course," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"What," I asked? "What do you mean I'm in a movie?"  
"Well weren't you wondering what it was like to be in a movie," she asked?  
She was right. I was. "Yeah. But that doesn't mean I actually wanted to be in one," I said.  
"Oh dear, oh dear," she said sounding very worried. "Well I was only trying to be helpful."  
"I appreciate it, but can't I just go home now," I asked?  
"I'm afraid not," she said. "You have to stay here. Not forever, but for a little while. These things can not be done and undone so easily. You're going to have to stick it out for a little while. Who knows, you may even like it here."  
I couldn't believe what she was saying. I was stuck in a movie. And I couldn't go home. What the fuck! A question suddenly popped into my head.  
"What movie am I in," I asked?  
"Oh you'll figure it out soon enough," she said smiling. She started to get into her car.  
"What's that supposed to mean," I asked? "And where am I supposed to stay?" She pointed to a house on the side of the road. In the second it took me to look at the house, the old lady was gone. 


	5. A Roof Over My Head

A Roof Over My Head Grrrreat I thought to myself. I figured I should go into the house the old lady had pointed out to me instead of standing on the side of the road like an idiot.  
I walked the short distance to the house, and stood in front of it. It was blue, with white shudders, and a fairly large porch. The house it self wasn't that large, but definitely big enough for one person.  
I walked up the stairs, carrying all the stuff I was gonna bring to Sam's. I set it all down and tried to open the door. Surprise Surprise! It was locked. At least this time I knew the key would open it. At least I hoped it would. I put the key into the keyhole and it unlocked.  
I opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me, and placing all of my stuff next to the front door.  
I decided to give myself the grand tour. The living room was a decent size, with two couches, and a love seat. There was an old fashioned Television and some fake plants on top of it. The kitchen was small, but had a table and a refrigerator. I opened it, mostly out of habit, thinking it would be empty. It wasn't. The thing was filled with food. I opened the cabinets, and they too were filled with food. Well that's one less thing I have to worry about I thought.  
I went upstairs and opened one of the doors. It was a bedroom that I claimed as mine. It had light blue wallpaper, a double bed, nightstand, vanity, closet, and it's own adjoining bath. Maybe this won't be so bad. There was another bathroom upstairs along with a small guestroom and a linen closet.  
I went downstairs to get my stuff, so I could unpack what little I brought with me. I also plugged in my CD player and put in a CD that was a mix of my favorite songs. As I was unpacking I found the 60 dollars I thought I lost last week, in the pocket of my sweatpants. I put it in the nightstand, figuring it'd probably come in handy later.  
I was actually kind of tired and decided to lye down. I lit a cigarette and wondered what movie I was in. Judging by the old TV in the living room, I thought maybe I was in some kind of older movie. At least I wasn't in black and white. I was too tired to think about it though. I put out my half-smoked cigarette and turned off the light. I guess the little old lady was right. I'd find out soon enough. And with that I went to sleep. 


	6. Who The Hell Are You? And WHERE the Hell...

Who the Hell Are You and Where the Hell am I? I woke up with a start the next morning. I was confused. Where the hell was I? Then I remembered. I didn't know where I was. I figured it was time to go find out.  
I jumped into the shower and quickly got dressed. I put on some Chap Stick I found in my bag, along with some lip-gloss. I grabbed an apple from the basket of fruit on the counter, grabbed the key, put it in my pocket, found my cigarettes and lighter, and went to find out what friggin movie I was in.  
I lit a cigarette as soon as I got outside and started walking aimlessly down the road. I had no idea where I was going, or what I was gonna find. I was hoping to see some one I recognized from a movie. With my luck I'd probably end up in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.  
I got tired of walking on this road that seemed to go on forever, so I took another drag of my cigarette, put it out, and walked into the field on the side of the road. I figured this may not be the smartest thing to do, but I didn't feel like walking on the road anymore. I walked through the field not passing anything, except a house here and there. I kept walking, until I saw a tree house. It looked vaguely familiar. Where had I seen it before? Damn me and my horrible memory. I knew if I could just figure out where I'd seen that tree house, I could find out what movie I was in.  
I knew it was useless to keep thinking about it, it would just come to me when I least expected it, so I lit another cigarette and kept walking.  
I actually thought I heard voices, but maybe it was just the heat getting to me. I listened more closely. No I definitely heard people. Hopefully I would recognize them.  
I walked towards the voices. The sound was getting closer and closer, until finally I saw a junkyard. And not just any junkyard. Nope. This junkyard was filled with boys. And good looking boys, from what I could tell. I almost started running towards them, because I really wanted to find out what God forsaken movie I was in. But I didn't. Instead I slowly walked closer to the junkyard until I was about 20 feet away from them. They hadn't noticed me yet, and I still couldn't tell who they were.  
I wasn't exactly sure what I should do. I couldn't just walk up to them and be all hey, who the fuck are you? Nope. That definitely would not work. I decided the best thing to do, would just to casually walk by, and hope I recognized one of them, or they said something to me. I took a deep breath, lit my third cigarette in 45 minutes, and started to walk.  
I got closer and closer, until I could clearly see one of the guys. It finally hit me. I knew what movie I was in. "Stand by me," I said. A little too loud though, and it got all the guy's attention.  
They just stared at me. We just looked at each other until one of them, that didn't have a speaking part in the movie said, "Who the hell are you?"  
I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was just so weird. The tree house belonged to Gordie and those other guys. DUH!  
"Sorry," I said, still giggling. "I'm Gloria." "Who are you," I asked even though I already knew who a few of them were. Now let me see I thought to myself. Ace was the one with blond hair, and he was the leader. Eyeball was Chris's brother. Billy was related to Vern.  
"I'm Ace," said the leader. "This is Eyeball, Vince, Fuzzy, Charlie, and Billy. Now what is a pretty girl like you doing out here all by yourself," Ace asked?  
I laughed again. "Umm. To make a long story short, I got a little lost," I answered. A little lost. That was the understatement of the year. I wasn't even in the right year. I was in what 1950 something. I hadn't seen the movie for at least two years, but I could remember that much.  
"Well do you want to hang out here for a little while, and then we can give you a ride back to town later," Eyeball asked?  
"Sure," I answered. I didn't feel like walking all the way back to the house in this heat anyway.  
"Here sit down," Ace said, moving over so I could sit on the hood of what I think was his car, in between him Eyeball. Or did he have a white car? I didn't remember.  
"So are you new here," asked Eyeball? "I don't remember seeing you around."  
"Umm yeah. I'm definitely new here," I answered, laughing. I couldn't help it. It was just so funny. They had no idea how new I was.  
"So where you from," one of them asked?  
"Uhh. Jersey," I said.  
We sat there for about an hour, smoking cigarettes and talking. Well mostly they asked questions and I answered them. Every few minutes I would glance at Eyeball. He was kind of cute. In his own way. And once or twice I caught him staring at me.  
"Alright guys," Ace finally said. "Let's get outta here."  
We all piled into two cars. I was sitting in the front, in between Ace and Eyeball. Ace was driving so I assumed it was his car.  
"So where do you live," asked Ace?  
"Umm." I trailed off. What was I supposed to say? I had no idea where I lived. Just as I was about to say I don't know we passed the house. "Right there. You just passed it."  
Ace turned the car around and pulled in front of the house.  
"That's weird," Eyeball said. "I never noticed that house before."  
"Me either," said Vince.  
"Yeah well.uhh thanks for the ride," I said. I climbed out of the car and just as I was about to go into the house, Ace yelled my name. I turned around and looked at him.  
"Got any plans for tonight," he asked?  
"Not that I know of. Why," I asked? "Want to hang out with us tonight," Eyeball asked? I figured why not? What else was I going to do? "Sure. That'd be great."  
"Cool. So we'll pick you up around 7," he asked?  
"Yeah. 7 is fine," I answered.  
"Alright. See ya then," he said, smiling. I gave him a smile and waved as he drove away.  
I walked into the house and collapsed onto the couch. I was exhausted and it was only 2:30. I laid down on the couch and before I knew it I was sleeping. 


	7. A Night Out With The Cobras

A Night With The Cobras  
  
When I woke up it was 6. The guys would be here in an hour. I ran upstairs, thinking about what I should wear. Then I realized I didn't have anything to wear. I opened the closet anyway. All of my clothes were hung neatly inside. I opened the draws and all of my socks and underwear were in there too. I had all my clothes with me. I guessed that somehow the little old lady did it for me.  
I took another quick shower and tried to decide what clothes to wear. I found a white tank top and put on some Capri's. I figured this wouldn't stand out too much in 1950 something. There were definitely worse clothes I could wear. As for my hair I left it down, letting it air dry. I heard a car pull up and a horn. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror. My strawberry blond hair actually looked good and the Capri's went perfect with my white shoes. I smeared some peach lip-gloss on, grabbed the key, my cigarettes, and was out the door. When the boys saw me they whistled playfully. I just laughed and got into the car. This time I sat in the middle of Eyeball and Billy in the back. Ace was driving and Vince was sitting shotgun. "So where are we going," I asked? "You'll see when we get there," Ace said, with a mischievous smile.  
"So it's like a surprise," I said.  
"Yeah," Eyeball said. "It's a surprise."  
I sat back and when Eyeball 'casually' put his arm around me I didn't say anything. I just looked at him. He smiled and I smiled back. It's just a harmless flirtation I thought.  
Thanks to Ace's driving we were there pretty fast. He was somewhat of a maniac when it came to driving. I didn't really mind it though. I actually kind of enjoyed it.  
"Where are we," I asked?  
"You'll see," Ace said. "Come on. We have to walk through the field."  
This didn't sound like such a good idea. I mean weren't they the bad guys in the movie? I didn't really want to get out of the car. Eyeball sensed my uneasiness and gave me a smile.  
"Come on," he said. "It's worth the walk. I promise." He held out his hand. I looked into his eyes. They were warm and friendly, void of any malice. So against my better judgement, I took his hand and got out of the car, so I could walk into a deserted field with 4 boys I didn't know. Real smart I thought to myself.  
Eyeball held my hand the entire walk, which wasn't that long. Ace stopped suddenly and I looked around.  
"Is this it," I asked?  
"This is it," Ace said.  
I looked around. There wasn't anything except a lake, some trees, and an old abandoned pick up truck.  
"What are we supposed to do here," I asked?  
"Nothing. Hang out," Ace said. "Well unless there's something else you had in mind," he said grinning slyly.  
I laughed. "No. That's okay. Hanging out is just fine," I said.  
"Alright then. Now that that's settled," he said. "Vince. Go get the beer."  
"Could you grab my cigarettes," I asked? "They're in the back somewhere."  
Vince ran off to get the beer and my cigarettes and returned in a few seconds carrying a case of beer and my cigarettes.  
"Catch," he said as he tossed my cigarettes at me and set the beer down.  
I sat down on the old pick up that had probably been sitting there for ten years. Eyeball grabbed a beer and sat next to me.  
"Want a beer," Ace asked?  
"Sure," I said. He gave me a beer and I took a sip.  
We all just sat around and talked. The guys goofed around. I was having a good time. 


	8. Beer Run

Beer Run  
  
About an hour later Ace decided we needed more beer.  
"I'll go get it," offered Eyeball. I guess it was a lot easier for a 17-year-old to get beer back then.  
"Alright," Ace said. "Take my car."  
Eyeball looked at me. "Want to come with me," he asked?  
"Alright," I said.  
As we walked into Ace's car the boys whistled and yelled.  
"Shut up," yelled Eyeball, chucking a stick in their general direction. I think it hit Vince.  
I laughed and got into the front seat with Eyeball.  
We didn't say anything, but Eyeball broke the silence.  
"So what was it like in Jersey," he asked? "Do you miss it?"  
"Umm.well I haven't really had a chance to miss it," I answered truthfully. "It's a lot different here," I said.  
"Really," he said.  
"Yeah. It's like two different worlds," I said. He had no idea how different it was.  
"It's weird," he said.  
"What's weird," I asked?  
"How two places can be so different," he explained.  
"Yeah. I know what you mean."  
We got to the store pretty fast. I sat in the car and waited for Eyeball to get the beer and we were on our way back before I knew it. I didn't really want to go back though. Not that I didn't like Ace and all them. I just wanted to spend more time with Eyeball. Why did I want to spend time with Eyeball? I mean he was such a dick in the movie. Eyeball.what a funny name. I laughed out loud.  
"What's so funny," he asked?  
"Nothing. I was just wondering how you got the name Eyeball," I said.  
He laughed. "I don't really know. Vince called me Eyeball once when we were really little. I've had the name ever since."  
"What's your real name," I asked? He gave me a look that was said I know something you don't know.  
"Not telling," he said grinning.  
"Come on," I begged.  
"Nope. It's my little secret."  
"Fine," I said. "I don't want to know anyway." Of course that was a lie. I really did want to know. But then again I had a secret too, and it definitely out weighed his. So I decided to drop it. For now at least.  
As we were driving along the road I couldn't help, but glance at him every now and then. He kept looking at me too and finally made a move, not a big move, but it was a start. He reached out and laced his fingers through mine. I looked at him and moved towards him so that our hands rested in both of our laps.  
We stopped in front of where Ace parked before. I was about to get out, when Eyeball said "Wait," and grabbed my hand.  
"What," I asked?  
"I just.umm. I just wanted to ask you something before we went back," he said nervously.  
"Well go head," I said. "Ask away." I sounded calm, but on the inside I was just as nervous as he sounded.  
"I was just wondering.if maybe.you'd want to go out sometime," he said, the words stumbling out of his mouth. "With out everyone else I mean."  
I pretended to think really hard about it. "Well," I finally said, "alright."  
"Really," he asked?  
"Yeah," I said. "Don't sound so surprised," I said punching him playfully in the arm.  
"I just thought it would be harder than that," he said. "I thought maybe I'd have to beg," he joked.  
"Well if you really want to beg," I said, "I won't object. I actually think it would be kind of cute." The image of him on his knees begging brought a smile to my face.  
"Well you already said yes," he said. "But next time I want something."  
"Alright," I said.  
He just laughed as he grabbed the beer and started walking. He held my hand again as we walked back.  
"Have fun," Ace asked when we got back?  
"Tons," I said winking at Eyeball  
We sat around, drank beer, talked, smoked cigarettes. I assumed this is what teenagers did in the 50's. There wasn't much else to do, especially in a town as small as Castle Rock. It was around 12 when Ace asked if I had to be home yet. When I said no he looked at me curiously.  
"Didn't your parents give you a curfew," he asked?  
I thought about it. What was I gonna say? "Uhhh.no. They don't believe in curfews," I lied. "They're away for a few weeks anyway. They had to do some stuff back home, so they wanted me to stay here," I said, figuring I may as well say something about why they weren't home now. I hope that didn't sound too made up. I didn't know what else to say.  
"So your home by yourself," Eyeball asked?  
I nodded, taking another drag of my cigarette. "Why," I asked, raising my eyebrows?  
"Oh no reason," he said blushing just a little. " I didn't mean anything by it," he said.  
I laughed. "Sure ya didn't," I said laughing. I looked at Ace. "But I am getting kind of tired," I said.  
It was true. I was always tired, and since school had just ended last week, I still wasn't off a school schedule yet.  
"Alright," he said. "We'll take you home. Come on guys," he said.  
As we piled into the car I wondered why the other guys always listened to Ace. I guess cause he was the leader. If Ace asks you to jump, you don't argue, you ask how high.  
On the ride home I sat in the back with Eyeball and Vince. Billy was in front with Ace. This time I wished Ace would drive slower. I wanted to spend as much time with Eyeball as possible and plus it was freezing from the wind blowing. Eyeball could tell I was cold and put his arm around me again. I snuggled against him, partly because I was cold, but also because I really wanted to be near him.  
The ride to my house was a short one and we were in front of the house before I knew it. I got out of the car and said "Thanks guys. I had fun."  
"We should do it again sometime," Ace said.  
"Yeah. Definitely," I agreed.  
"Well what are you doing tomorrow," he asked?  
"Nothing," I said.  
"Good we'll pick you up around 6," he said.  
"Okay. See ya tomorrow guys," I said, looking directly at Eyeball. He looked right back at me and gave me a small smile.  
"Bye," Eyeball said.  
Ace drove away and I went into the house.  
I went upstairs and changed into pajamas and laid down. I thought about Eyeball. He was nice, but why was he such a bad guy in the movie? Ace too. None of them were as bad as they seemed in the movie.  
I wondered if I would ever get to see Chris or Gordie or any of the other guys. I'd probably run into them one time or another. There weren't that many people in this town, Gordie even said it in the beginning of the movie.  
I was sleeping before I had a chance to think about anything else. 


	9. Wake Up Call

Wake Up Call  
  
**A/N: So how does every one like the story? I think it's coming along pretty well. I'm still working out a few things. Thanks for the reviews, it's nice to know people actually read the stuff you write. Thanks!..ohh yeah.. the story line is gonna change a little bit.The Cobras aren't exactly the nice guys they seem to be... (as if I needed to tell you guys that)**  
  
The sound of knocking woke me up. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 1pm. Who the hell was knocking on my door at this ungodly hour? (Alright, 1 in the afternoon isn't exactly ungodly, but it is for the summer. I rarely got up before 3 or 4)  
I got out of bed, walked down stairs, and said, "I'm coming." I hated being woken up.  
I looked through the peephole. Eyeball, Ace, and Billy were standing on my front porch. They weren't supposed to be here until 6.  
I opened the door.  
" Hey. Did you just get up," Ace asked noticing I wasn't dressed or showered?  
"Uh-huh," I said stifling a yawn. "I thought you weren't coming until 6."  
"We got bored," Ace said simply. They were all staring at me.  
"What," I asked? "You've never seen someone who just got up?"  
"I've never seen anyone who's just woken up wearing that," Ace said  
smirking.  
Eyeball was smiling too.  
I was wearing white shorts that had little cherries on the  
front. I had rolled them up on the top so I guess they were pretty  
short. They were on sale for 5 dollars last time we were at the  
boardwalk. I had on a black T-shirt that had a picture of Jim Morrison  
laying down on stage. I "borrowed" it from Sam, who had gotten it from  
her brother as kind of a joke about three years ago and conveniently  
forgot to give it back. It was kinda small now, but I still wore it  
sometimes.  
"Well I wasn't expecting company," I said yawning and blushing at the same time. "Well don't just stand there. Come in, sit down."  
They walked into the living room and sat down.  
"Do you guys want something to drink," I asked?  
They said they didn't. I grabbed a cigarette and sat down Indian style on the love seat.  
"No, were," fine Ace said answering for the other two boys ass well.  
"You really just got up," Eyeball asked?  
"No, I was kidding," I said sarcastically.  
"Did we wake you up," Ace asked?  
"Yeah," I answered. You could tell they looked sorry, but I said, "It's alright," before they had a chance to apologize.  
"Uhh.I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed," I said. "You can stay down here if you want. There's food and drinks in the kitchen if you want something." I got up and stretched. When I was finished stretching I looked at them. They were all staring at me again.  
"Why are you guys staring at me," I asked? I hated when people stared at me. It made me feel like I was under a microscope or something. "No reason" Eyeball said. "It's just I've never seen anyone wear shorts like that before." "And why is there a picture of a guy laying down on a stage on your shirt," Billy asked? "Do you know him or something?" This made me laugh. "Uhh not personally. It's a Jersey thing," I said and walked upstairs. I hoped they weren't still staring at me. I had to be more careful about what I wore around them I thought. Jim Morrison wasn't even around in the 1950's. I hope I wouldn't alter the future or some weird shit like that. 


	10. Techno Music and a Kiss fixed

Techno Music and a Kiss  
  
Well whatever I thought. It's not a big deal. I didn't ask to be here and if there are any side effects it's not my fault I reassured myself. I got into the shower and washed my hair and all that fun stuff. I tried to be fast, cause I didn't really want the boys alone downstairs. Not that I didn't trust them, but well.I didn't trust them. I guess it's not really my house, but still. I quickly got out of the shower and turned my CD player on. I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. Just as I was pulling my shirt over my head there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I yelled over the music! Eyeball stepped into my room and looked around. "What song is this," he asked? "I've never heard it before." Some techno song was blaring from the CD player. The one about the bus I think. "It called techno," I told him. "You dance to it." I began dancing around signing the words that I knew.  
Eyeball just laughed and looked at me like I was insane. I laughed too and flopped on the bed, back first, and just laid there, laughing. Eyeball sat down next to me.  
"Your crazy," he declared.  
"What's your first name," I asked, ignoring him?  
"Nope," he said defiantly. "Not telling," he said.  
"Fine I don't want to know anyway," I said even though I was dying to know. I figured it must have been something really stupid, like Eugene or Errol.  
Eyeball turned his head and looked at me. I looked at him.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me," I almost whispered.  
"I.I can't help it," he whispered back. "I've never known anyone like you."  
He sat up and moved closer to me so that he was staring down at me. His one hand moved to my waist. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled like toothpaste and cigarettes.  
"Can I kiss you," he whispered? "Okay," I said. He leaned forward until our lips were touching. There weren't exactly fire works but it was a nice kiss.  
I pulled away. "We should get downstairs," I said. "The boys are probably waiting."  
"Alright," he said his voice full of disappointment. We stood up and went downstairs.  
"And what were you two doing," Ace asked?  
"Knitting a sweater," I told him sarcastically.  
"Oh so is that what they call it now," Billy asked laughing.  
"Shut up Billy," said Eyeball.  
"Both of you shut up," Ace ordered. "Ready," he asked me?  
"Yeah. Lets go." 


	11. First Impressions Can be Deceiving

First Impressions Can Be Deceiving  
  
We left and got into Ace's car. I sat up front with Ace and Eyeball. We drove around for a little while, but we finally wound up at the same place we were the night before. It looked different during the day, worse I think. Places and people usually look better in the dark. It hides their flaws.  
Around 4 I asked Ace if he wanted to take me home. I told him I had a headache, which was a lie. I just didn't feel like being there anymore. The guys were getting annoying and I didn't feel like listening to them argue over who had the fastest car or whatever it was they were arguing about.  
"Are you leaving," Eyeball asked me?  
"Yeah. I don't feel so good," I told him.  
"Alright, well I'll stop over later to check up on you."  
"Okay." I gave him a kiss on the check and got into Ace's car.  
Ace didn't talk much on the way to my house. Occasionally he would glance at me and I really just wanted to get out of the fucking car. The way he looked at me made me uncomfortable.  
"Thanks for the ride," I said as we stopped in front of my house.  
"Anytime," he said and put his hand on my thigh.  
"See ya," I said. I tried to get out of the car, but he grabbed my arm.  
"Ace, let go of my arm," I told him firmly.  
"Do you really like Eyeball," he asked?  
"What kind of question is that," I asked him getting angrier by the second?  
"It's a simple question," he said matter of factly.  
"Well I'm not answering it. Now let go of my arm."  
"I don't think so. Your way too hot to be going out with a guy like Eyeball."  
"First of all I'm not going out with Eyeball. Second of all what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh come on. I've seen you looking at me." He pulled me towards him and pushed me down on the seat.  
"I have not been looking at you. Now get the fuck off of me," I screamed!  
"Come on. You know you want it," he said pinning me down.  
I struggled but he was just too strong. I stopped kicking and scratching, because I had an idea.  
"See," he murmured into my ear, "I knew you wanted me."  
"Your right," I said. Just saying those words made me want to throw up. I let Ace kiss me and put his hands all over me. While we were in a deep kiss I felt under the seat for the gun I hoped was there. I saw him put it there the first day I met him. I found it and pulled away pointing the gun at him.  
"Go head Ace. Try something. I fucking dare you."  
"You wouldn't," he said confidently, even though there was something in his eyes that couldn't be anything but fear.  
"Yes. I would. Don't believe me? Try me," I said placing my finger on the trigger.  
"Just put the gun down. Come on. We can just forget this ever happened. What'd you say?"  
By this time we were both sitting up. "Why don't you go home and fuck your mother some more," I said quoting Chris. That had always been one of my favorite lines.  
"What did you say," he asked?  
"I said why don't you go home and fuck your mother some more," annunciating every syllable. "Doesn't that sound familiar? What's it called when you feel like you've done this before? Oh yeah. Déjà vu."  
He just stared at me, in disbelief. I knew what I said struck a nerve. Mostly because it was the second.no third time someone had told him to go fuck his mother.  
"How does it feel Ace? This isn't the first time a gun has been pointed at you. So how does it feel? Tell me. I want to know."  
He was totally confused. He knew that I knew about the time with Gordie and Chris. The question was how did I know.  
"Don't want to tell me? That's okay. I understand," I patted him on the back, and whispered into his ear, "Your not fucking worth it, you cheap dime store hood."  
I got out of the car as fast as I could and ran into the house. I looked out the window and made sure he was gone. Then I ran into the bathroom and puked my brains out. 


	12. A Visitor Fixed

A Visitor  
  
After I was finished throwing up, I took a shower. I wanted to wash away any traces of Ace from my body. I put on clean clothes and tossed the old ones in the washing machine. I made myself a cup of tea and sat down. I was watching TV when the doorbell rang. God I hoped it wasn't Ace or Eyeball. What was I gonna tell Eyeball? Yeah your best friend tried to rape me. That'll be a pleasant conversation.  
"Who is it," I asked nervously.  
"It's me dear," said a voice.  
I opened the door and the old lady was standing outside.  
"Hello," I said.  
"Hello dear. May I come in," she asked?  
"Uhh sure." I opened the door wider and she stepped in. "Have a seat."  
"Thank you." She sat down on the love seat. I sat down opposite her.  
"Well how are things going? How do you like the house? I decorated it myself. From what I understand you made friends with the Cobras."  
"Define friend."  
"I take it things aren't going so well?"  
"Well they were at first. We hung out and talked. They seemed like pretty nice guys."  
"You have seen the movie dear?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, then why would you think they were nice guys? They were just awful people in the movie. I'm surprised you didn't make friends with the younger boys."  
"Well I saw the Cobras first."  
"Well it doesn't much matter anyway. You'll be out of here in a month or so"  
"A month! I thought you said no longer then a week."  
"Well, we're very busy right now. There's a young lady from Ohio stuck in.Clueless I think it's called. And another young man stuck in Dirty Dancing. Were working on it dear."  
"Well could you maybe work a little faster. I want to go home. I miss my friends and your right. The Cobras are not nice people. Well at least Ace isn't," I said sullenly. I was so angry with myself for being so stupid.  
"What happened dear," she asked her voice full of concern.  
"Well, umm. he kind of tried to attack me," I said embarrassed  
"Oh I'm so sorry dear. I think it's best you break if off with these boys. They are not nice people," she said.  
"Alright," I said. "I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning."  
"No, that won't do. Let's do it now. I'll take you to.what's his names house? Eyeglasses?"  
"Eyeball. Fine. Lets get this over wit." Before I could finish my sentence we were on his front porch.  
I looked around and the old lady was gone. 


	13. From Bad, to Worse, to Not So Bad

From Bad, to Worse, to Not So Bad  
  
"I hate when she does that," I said aloud. "Well it's now or never I guess." I rang the doorbell and waited. After a few seconds a man came to the door. He had kinda looked like an older and uglier Eyeball. He smelled of beer and cigarettes and could really use a shower.  
"Hello," I said, "Is Eyeball home?"  
"Yeah. He's upstairs. Second door on the left."  
"Thank you," I said eager to get away from him.  
I went upstairs and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. "Fuck this," I said and opened the door.  
Eyeball was lying in bed with no shirt, apparently sleeping. But he wasn't alone. There was a girl with blonde hair lying next to him, her head on his chest. He had his arm around her.  
I just starred at them. I didn't know what to do. Wake him up? But I didn't have to decide, because the girl had woken up and was looking at me.  
"Who the hell are you," she practically screamed? "Why are you in here?"  
"I.uhh.I." Eyeball had woken up. He turned on the light next to his bed.  
"Who are you talking to Andrea," he asked the girl? She pointed at me. He looked at me.  
"Gloria.this isn't what it looks like. We were just.uhh.she needed help with Algebra." He tried to make up an excuse.  
"Oh fuck you Eyeball," I said. "No wonder you and Ace are best friends.." I was so fed up with this movie. I just wanted to go home. "I hate this town, I hate this time period. I hate this fucking movie and the goddamn people in it! They couldn't of put me in the Breakfast Club? Or Sixteen Candles? Jesus fucking Christ, The Lost Boys would have been better then this. At least they drove motorcycles in that movie. I mean it's not like I asked to be here," I said looking up at the ceiling, talking to whoever was responsible for me being here. Eyeball and the girl just stared at me. I know I wasn't making any sense to them, but I was beyond caring. I think I had finally just cracked up.  
"Stop staring at me god dammit," I said. "Please continue with what you were doing." I walked out and slammed the door. I started to walk away, but I turned around and opened the door one more time. "And you know what? Your brother is hotter then you'll ever be." I knew it was childish and didn't really make much sense to tell him that, but I didn't care. I opened the door one more time. "And by the way.fuck you," I said and shut the door for what I hoped was the last time.  
I walked out of the house and sat down on the curb. God! How could I have been so stupid? I wasn't even that upset about Eyeball sleeping with another girl. I mean that didn't bother me at all. I was just fed up with everything. I just wanted to go home where things made sense, and guys wore pants that went past their ankles, and people didn't look at you like you had 6 boobs when you wore a Jim Morrison T-shirt.  
Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. Then it started to pour.  
"Are you punishing me God!" I yelled into the sky. "What did I ever do to you! You know what I think God?" I gave the sky the middle finger and as if in reply it started thundering and lightening.  
I just sat there, my head buried in my hands, wishing that I were somewhere else. I don't know how long I sat there, but it must have been a while. It finally stopped raining, but I didn't move. I didn't know how to get back to the house, and I wasn't wondering around forever looking for it.  
I sat there, waiting for something to happen. And then it did.  
"Are you okay," I heard someone ask? I didn't want to look up.  
"Maybe she's deaf," another person said. "Are you deaf," the boy screamed in my ear.  
"I am now," I said not looking at whoever it was.  
"Teddy you're an idiot."  
"No, seriously are you okay," the boy asked again. I looked up at him, and suddenly things didn't seem so bad anymore. It was Chris. I mean he was cute in the movie, but it must have been a few summers after the movie took place, because now he was gorgeous. He had eyes that were so pretty it was absurd. He had gotten taller and his shoulders were broader. And he was tan. And had nice hair.and I could go on forever about how good looking this guy was (but I won't).  
"Uhh.yeah. Sure. Well no. Not really. Well maybe. I don't know," I said.  
He laughed. "Well which is it," he asked?  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks."  
"Are you sure," Gordie asked? "I mean no offense but you look a little.umm.sad."  
"Yeah, well shit happens," I said.  
"That it does. But can I ask you a question," Chris asked?  
"You just did," I said. I hated when people ask if they can ask you a question. But it was Chris so I figured I'd let it slide. "Go head," I sighed.  
"Why are you sitting on the curb in front of my house in the rain," he asked?  
"Umm.I didn't feel like walking to find a bench," I said?  
"Are you new here," Teddy interrupted? "I haven't seen you around."  
"Yeah. Well I've been here for a few days. I was kinda friends with Chris's brother. Which was a big mistake by the way because then he had sex with this girl. And then Ace tried to rape me. Well actually Ace tried to rape me then, I found your brother in bed with some girl. But it's not like we were going out or anything so it didn't bother me that much. And now I just want to go home and go to sleep, but I can't find home," I said it as if it was one long sentence. They just stared at me. God I was sounding stupider by the second.  
"And I do not know for the life of me why I just told you all that," I said laughing nervously.  
"I'm sorry for yelling in your ear," was Teddy's reply.  
"It's okay." Chris offered me his hand to help me up. I took it and stood up. My pants were dirty and I was soaked.  
"Well, thanks for listening to my lame ass story. I'm gonna try to find my house now," I said practically running away from them. "God I wish I were dead," I mumbled to myself.  
"We can't just let her walk around aimlessly looking for her house," I heard Gordie say.  
"Gordie's right guys," Chris said. "Hey. Umm.wait up," Chris said running a little to catch up with me. "Let us try and help you find your house."  
"Uhh. that's nice of you to offer but you don't have to," I said.  
"No really. We want to. Right guys," he said.  
"Yeah. Sincerely," said Teddy.  
"Yeah. We don't mind," said Vern. "Right Gordie?"  
"Nope not all," he said smiling.  
"And it's not like we're gonna let a hot girl like you walk around after dark all by your self," Teddy said.  
"Shut up Teddy. Sorry," Chris said apologetically. "He was dropped on his head as a child. Multiple times. So what'd you say? Let us help you find your house," he said smiling. He sounded so sweet and god he was so hot.  
"Alright," I said. "Oh I'm Gloria by the way. And I'm sorry for acting like such a spaz before," I said. "I've just a bad day. A really bad day."  
"I know what those are like. You don't have to apologize. Oh and I'm Chris, this is Vern, Gordie, and Teddy," he introduced all each of them.  
"Okay.thanks," I added. Walking along the street with Chris and the rest of the guys, things didn't seem so bad. Why couldn't I have just met them first?  
  
***Whoa that chapter was long.sorry guys!..thanks for the review Britt!.Eyeball will probably redeem himself later in the story, cause I kinda like him. But now that we have Chris and all those guys, things might get a little bit better for Gloria, I mean how could you be sad around a guy that looks like River Phoenix?.lol R/R please.thanks!*** 


	14. The Walk Home

The Walk Home  
  
"So you have no idea where you live," Teddy asked?  
"If I did, I'd be there right now. But no. I don't know where I live. It's on a main road and the house is kinda set back."  
I felt bad making them walk with me. Well I didn't make them. But I still felt bad. And stupid. It's just I never asked the old lady what my address was, and I was too pre-occupied to notice the street name.  
"Is it a really long country road," Gordie asked?  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"Is there a house with a lot of old cars on that same road," Gordie asked?  
"Umm.yeah," I said. That's where I first met the Cobras I thought. Yuck. Stupid house with lots of old cars.  
"You definitely have to live on Gallows Hill," he said. "It's the only long road that goes through Castle Rock," he said. "Right," he asked the rest of the guys?  
"Yeah. Most likely Gordie's right," Chris agreed.  
"Oh figures. I have to live on a street called Gallows Hill," I said rolling my eyes.  
"What are you talking about," Teddy asked me like I was crazy? "I would kill to live on Gallows Hill. I mean come on! That would be so cool. They used to like.hang people there," Teddy said getting all excited.  
"How many times did you say he was dropped on his head," I asked Chris?  
"One too many," Chris said laughing.  
"Well how far is it from here," I asked?  
"Oh not far at all," said Vern. "We just go to the end of this street and then we're on Gallows," he told me.  
"Yeah, but it depends on where her house is," Chris pointed out. "I mean Gallows Hill runs through all of Castle Rock, and she could live on the very end of it for all we know."  
"You guys don't have to walk me you know," I said. "I know where the street is now. I can manage on my own," I said, even though I really didn't want them to go.  
"I told you before," Teddy said, "We aren't letting a pretty girl like you walk home by yourself at night."  
"Yeah," Chris agreed. "Especially when you don't even know where you live."  
"Alright," I said. "But you don't have to." Even though I was really glad they were.  
We got to the end of the street and stopped.  
"Anything look familiar," Gordie asked me?  
"Umm....," I said looking around. "Yeah. That house. I remember it because I liked the shutters. I think we make a right and my house should be on the left."  
"Are you sure," asked Chris?  
"Yeah. Pretty sure anyway," I said.  
"Alright then," said Teddy. "Lets quit wasting time then," he said turning right onto Gallows Hill.  
We continued walking. Gordie, Vern, and Teddy walking a head, leaving me and Chris by ourselves  
"So..," he said.  
"Buttons," I said instinctively.  
"Huh," he said?  
I laughed nervously. No one ever got my stupid joke about buttons except my friend Sam and anytime some one said 'so' I always said buttons. It was like a reflex.  
"Well you said 'so'.and I said buttons. As in sew buttons, like with a needle and thread. You sew buttons, so whenever someone says 'so' I say buttons because you sew buttons," I explained to him feeling real stupid.  
It took him a minute to comprehend what I said. Then he laughed and said "Ohh..I get it. That's pretty funny."  
"Yeah," I said looking at my feet. We walked in silence for a few moments.  
"So...," he said. "How long have you lived here," he asked?  
"Uhh...a few days," I said.  
"Your parents don't mind you being out in a strange town alone," he asked curiously?  
I told him the same story I told Ace and Eyeball, saying my parents were doing stuff back home.  
"So where was home," he asked?  
"New Jersey," I said. It still is home I thought. I wondered if my parents really were missing me.  
"Do you miss it," he asked?  
"Yeah. I do. But it's nice here," I said smiling at him. "Well except for your brother and his friends," I added pointedly.  
"Yeah. Tell me about it. They can be such assholes," he said. "Scratch that. They ARE such assholes."  
He didn't ask me about Ace or why I was hanging out with them, and it just made me like him even more. I had a long day and wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened with Ace.  
We walked and talked and walked and talked neither of us mentioning the Cobras. I finally saw my house.  
"Hey guys," I yelled! They were a little ahead. "That's my house," I said pointing to the house. They turned around and walked towards Chris and me.  
"Ohh.I didn't even see it," said Teddy.  
"Me either. I don't think I've ever even noticed it before," said Gordie.  
"Well thanks a lot guys. You didn't have to," I told them.  
"Yeah we did," said Chris. I smiled at him.  
"It was no problem," said Gordie.  
"Well thanks," I said turning to go walk into the house.  
"Well, umm.maybe we can hang out one day," Teddy suggested.  
"Sure. Come on over anytime," I said.  
I started to walk into my house and they started to walk back to where ever it was they lived. I got to the porch before I realized I should ask them to come in and see if they wanted something to drink. "Hey guys," I yelled. They stopped and looked at me. "Do you guys want to come in for a few minutes and get something to drink," I asked? "I feel bad you walked me all the way. The least I can do is give you something to drink."  
"Sure," Teddy said running towards the house. The other three followed.  
  
***Alright well this chapter was kind of boring, but things will get better soon. (At least I hope they will) Thanks for the reviews!*** 


	15. Eavesdropping and Eating All the Food

Eavesdropping  
  
The boys waited as I unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Sorry," I said. It's a little messy. It wasn't really, except the cigarette butts in the ashtray and a sweatshirt on the floor.  
"I'm gonna go change. I'm still kinda damp. I'll be right back. Kitchens that way," I said pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "Eat whatever you want."  
I ran up the stairs and quickly looked for clothes to wear. I didn't want to look like I put too much effort into it, but I didn't want to look like shit either. I mean River Phoenix's alter ego was sitting in the kitchen. Would you want to look like shit if River Phoenix was sitting in your kitchen?  
I found a dark blue tank top and black sweat pants. I put my hair into a messy bun, smeared some peach lip-gloss on, and ran down stairs.  
"Stop eating all of her food Teddy," I heard Gordie say.  
"Why? She said to eat whatever we wanted," was Teddy's reply.  
Instead of going in there I decided to sit on the stairs and eavesdrop. (I know you not supposed to do things like this, but I was very curious to see if they would say anything about me.)  
"Your such a moron Teddy," I heard Chris say.  
"That may be true, but I'm a hungry moron," Teddy said. "All that walking. And I'm a growing boy. I need to eat."  
"No you're just a pig. And you're the one that kept insisting we walk her home, because she was and I quote " 'to hot to be walking home by herself.' "  
"Well it's true," Teddy said. "She is hot. Don't you think so Chris?"  
This was getting good, but I felt bad finding out what Chris thought about me, by being sneaky. I was also afraid he was say I was the most hideous thing he had ever seen, and he just wished I would crawl back into the hole I came from. Although even if he did think that I doubt he would say it (he was too nice) I wasn't taking any chances.  
"So you guys found the food," I said interrupting Chris just as he was about to answer Teddy.  
There was cookies, soda, and chips all over the table.  
"Well Teddy did," Vern said.  
"I'll apologize for him now, because he's gonna wind up eating all your food," Gordie said.  
I laughed and said, "It's alright. I don't care," sitting down next to Chris and Vern and grabbing a soda that was on the table. I lit a cigarette and took a sip of my soda. I offered them a cigarette. They each took one and lit it.  
"Did you go to the beach a lot," Vern asked me suddenly? It was random, but I guess it was just part of Vern's personality.  
"Yeah. Me and my friends used to spend a week down there every summer," I said some what wistfully. I missed my friends and my house.  
The boys stayed there until 10:30 when Vern finally said he had to be home a half hour ago.  
"Alright. Bye guys. Thanks again for walking me home. Come over anytime. I could use the company," I said looking directly at Chris.  
"No problem. And thanks for the food," said Gordie who had actually devoured just as much food as Teddy.  
"See ya," said Chris.  
"Not if I see you first," I said, quoting him once again. He smiled at me and they left.  
  
***Alright well, hopefully Chris and Reviews Gloria will get together. I'm sure they will. Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! PLEASE!!*** 


	16. Homeward Bound

Homeward Bound  
  
***A/N: This chapter is real short and a songfic chapter. (I don't own the song Homeward Bound, or Stand by Me or any of the characters for that matter.....BLAST!) Hope you like the chapter.R/R PLEASE!!***  
  
I watched out the window as the boys walked down the street back to their houses. They were cool guys, especially Chris. They were each cool in different ways I guess.  
I walked into the kitchen and cleaned up the soda cans, emptied the ashtray, and wiped down the table. Then I went upstairs and laid down in the dark thinking about Chris.  
He was such a nice guy, and besides that he was just about the best looking person I've ever seen. Yup, I definitely have a crush on him the size of Montana, I thought sighing.  
But as much as I liked Chris, and enjoyed hanging out with the other boys, I missed the beach, my street, my friends, sleeping in my own bed, but mostly I just missed being home. That song that Simon and Garfunkel sing came into my head. I drifted off to sleep with the words echoing in my head.  
  
I wish I was  
  
Homeward bound,  
  
Home, where my thought's escaping,  
  
Home, where my music's playing.. And each town looks the same to me, the movies, and the factories  
  
And every stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be  
  
Homeward bound. 


	17. Dick, The Wrong Brother

Dick, The Wrong Brother  
  
I woke up to the sound of nothing. Which was kind of disappointing. I knew it was far fetched, but I was kind of hoping that maybe Chris would wake me up. And then kiss me.and then take off his shir.I mean.Dammit. I have to stop thinking about him I thought. I'm gonna be home in less then in month. And suddenly I didn't want to go home anymore.  
I got up and took a shower, and got dressed, with the hope that the boys would stop by. I was sitting downstairs, smoking a cigarette when the doorbell rang. I quickly jumped up and ran to answer the door, (after checking myself in the mirror). I was so anxious that I didn't look through the hole to see who it was, and if I did I probably wouldn't have answered the door.  
I opened the door and my smile disappeared. Eyeball was standing there. Wrong brother I thought.  
"What do you want Eyeball," I asked?  
"Well.....umm.....I wanted to apologize," he muttered. "For last night I mean."  
I rolled my eyes and just stared at him. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to try and apologize to me.  
"Are you dense Eyeball," I asked? "Or perhaps your just have a hearing problem," I suggested. "I don't like you. You're a jerk. I also think that you should seriously consider getting a new group of friends. You ruined any chance you had with me the moment you slept with that girl. Please leave."  
"Come on. Give me a second chance," he begged. "I'll tell you my real name," he said.  
A sudden realization came to me. It was Richard. I remembered it from the book Stephen King wrote.  
"I know your real name, Richard," I said. "Although I think Dick suits you more. Now please just go away."  
He looked at me with defeated eyes. He slowly turned and walked out the door and I shut it behind him, hoping it would be the last time I saw him.  
  
***Okay, first thanks for the reviews....I appreciate them. Things are going to get a little more emotional for Gloria, so reviews on up coming chapter would also be greatly appreciated. There's also gonna be some sort of action with Chris and her, just not sure exactly when, or how. And just to warn everyone, I'm not the best at love scenes, so I'm gonna attempt one. Try not and laugh too hard. Thanks everyone.*** 


	18. Cigarette Run

***Okay, first thanks for the reviews....I appreciate them. Things are going to get a little more emotional for Gloria, so reviews on up coming chapter would also be greatly appreciated. There's also gonna be some sort of action with Chris and her, just not sure exactly when, or how. And just to warn everyone, I'm not the best at love scenes, so I'm gonna attempt one. Try not and laugh too hard. Thanks everyone.***  
  
Cigarette Run  
  
The next few days were probably the most boring ones in my life. I don't think I'd ever been so homesick. I laid around the house, chain smoking, and eating junk food. I tried not to think about Chris, but it was hard. I'd be sitting there and my thoughts would just wander to him. I wonder what he's doing right now? I wonder if he's gonna come over. I couldn't help it. But I didn't want to think about him. I didn't want to get too attached, because when I had to leave it would just make it all the more difficult. I wish I could just forget about him, but I knew that would be next to impossible. On the third night of doing absolutely nothing, (besides not thinking about Chris) I had to get out of the house. Not because I wanted to, but because I needed cigarettes.  
The walk into town wasn't a long walk, but it was a very boring one. I walked into the local drugstore and quickly bought my cigarettes.  
I walked out of the store, anxious to get back to the house. As I was walking back I heard someone call out my name.  
"Gloria," the voice said. "Wait up!"  
I turned around and it was Chris, jogging to catch up with me.  
"Hey," he said. " I wasn't sure if it was you."  
"It's me," I said self-consciencely, angry with myself for not taking a shower and actually getting dressed into decent clothes.  
"What have you been up to," he asked? "I've been wanting to stop by, but I figured you'd be busy unpacking and stuff.....," he said blushing a little.  
"Yeah. Well....So where's Gordie and company," I asked trying to think of something to talk about.  
"Well let's see," he said. "Gordie is at his grandmother's for a few days. Teddy is grounded, for trying set his brother on fire, and Vern said he was sick, but I think he just felt like staying home," he told me. The image of Teddy trying to set his brother on fire made me laugh. He was such a crazy kid.  
"Ohh," was all I could think of to say.  
"So what are you doing tonight," he asked?  
"Ohh...you know...the usual. Flying to Paris on my private jet. Maybe stopping in Italy for pizza. But I have to be home by eight or I'll miss Leave It To Beaver," I said.  
He smiled. "Well I know it may be asking a lot, considering your so busy and all, but umm...maybe you'd want to do something with me," he said looking at the ground.  
"Sure," I said I a little too eagerly. "I mean, yeah....if you want to."  
"Come on," he said taking my hand. "Lets go."  
"Where are we going," I asked?  
"It's a surprise," he said with a grin.  
I looked at him skeptically. The last time someone said that to me I wound up in a car with Ace, almost getting rapped. But I looked at his face and he was grinning, not smirking. He reminded me of Eyeball when he smiled like that. But I guess it wasn't Eyeball's fault that Ace was an asshole. And I would have bet that if Eyeball could've stopped Ace he would have. And besides, this was Chris, not Eyeball. So after considering all this, I wound letting him show me his surprise. 


	19. Rocking in the Tree House

Rocking in the Tree House  
  
"So where are we going," I asked Chris after we had been walking for about ten minutes?  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he said smiling.  
We continued walking until we stood in front of the tree house.  
"What's this," I asked even though I knew what it was?  
"Well, it's a tree house. Me and the guys built it about billion years ago. Well at least it seems like it. Anyway, we usually don't go up here anymore, but we couldn't tear it down. So sometimes I come here when I want to be alone, or whatever," he explained.  
"Oh. So can I come up," I asked?  
"Sure."  
He went up first and I followed him. It looked pretty much the same as it had in the movie. Except now there were pillows all over the place along with some blankets, some new posters, and a crate filled with apples and canned food. I think he spent a lot more time up here then he lead to me to believe. He probably came up here to get away from his father.  
"Here," he said pointing to a crate, "sit down."  
I sat down. "So, how's life Chris."  
"Could be better," he said. "But I guess it could be worse too."  
"Yeah. I know what you mean," I agreed.  
"If I ask you something, could you try not to get mad," he asked?  
"Sure," I said.  
"Do you still like Eyeball," he asked?  
I knew he wouldn't avoid the topic forever. I mean I couldn't blame him for being curious.  
"No." I said simply. "It was a mistake to like him in the first place. It was also a mistake to hang out with his friends too. What can I say? I make a lot of mistakes. Why?"  
"Well I was just wondering. He's been in a bad mood ever since that day he went to your house," he told me.  
"How do you know he came to my house," I asked?  
"I heard him talking to Ace," he said.  
"Well no, I don't like Eyeball," I said firmly. "Besides, if I liked Eyeball I wouldn't be sitting here with you. I'm sorry I met him in the first place." I said.  
"I'm not."  
I looked at him curiously.  
"Well I mean if you didn't meet him, you wouldn't have been sitting in front of my house, and then I wouldn't have met you. And then if I didn't meet you, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation," moving closer as he explained quietly.  
He kept leaning closer to me, and I couldn't stop from shaking a little bit. Not because I was scared or cold, but because just being near him made me tingly all over. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled like gum and toothpaste.  
"I really want to kiss you," he whispered.  
And before I could say anything or comprehend what he had just said, his lips were on mine. It was a light kiss and all too soon he pulled away.  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "I.....I couldn't help it."  
I was kind of stunned, but I recovered quickly.  
"Don't be sorry," I said. "I'm not."  
He looked up at me, and smiled.  
"So if I were to kiss you again, you'd kiss me back," he asked playfully?  
I didn't answer him. Instead I kissed him. It didn't take long before the kiss turned into full- fledged making out.  
And as I was in the tree house, kissing him, I thought about how much I didn't want to go home anymore. Even the thought of leaving made me sick. I kissed him harder, my hands tightening on the back of his neck, as if to make sure this wasn't a dream and he was really here. I wanted to make as much of it as I could, live in the moment, because I knew it wouldn't last forever..  
He kissed me back with just as much passion. We laid down on one of the blankets, our heads resting on a pillow, turned towards each other.  
His hand was resting on my hip, the other was tangled in my hair. Finally, we stopped, breathless.  
We looked at each other, and as I looked into his absurdly beautiful eyes, I wanted to cry. Not just cry, but bawl my eyes out, until I couldn't cry anymore.  
I wanted to cry because I was homesick. I wanted to cry because I didn't want to leave Chris. I wanted to cry because I felt so confused and life was not fair. I shouldn't have to choose between Chris and my home. I should be able to have them both.  
But I didn't cry. Instead I moved closer to him, and rested my head on his chest, trying not to think about the decision I would eventually have to make.  
He entwined his hand with mine, and rubbed my thumb, not saying anything. He kissed me lightly on the temple. As he did this, a silent tear ran down my cheek, landing on his shirt.  
We fell asleep like that.  
  
***Okay, I think this was a really cute chapter, but kind of sad too. It took me a while, but I think I got it the way I wanted it. Reviews PLEASE!!...... Like I said, I'm not very good at writing love scenes, so sorry if it sucks. I'll try to do it better next time.**** 


	20. Five More Minutes

Five More Minutes  
  
I woke up the next morning startled. Where was I? Then I remembered. Last night's memory's came flooding back and a smile crossed my face. I opened my eyes to find Chris staring at me his arm was still wrapped around me.  
"Good Morning," he said smiling. "With an emphasis on the good."  
"Morning," I replied sitting up rubbing my eyes. "What time is it," I asked?  
"Around 10," he said.  
"Are you gonna be in trouble," I asked?  
"No. My dad probably didn't even notice I was gone. Are you gonna be in trouble," he asked concerned?  
"No. My parents aren't even home," I reminded him.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot."  
"I should be getting home though. I'm starving and I could use a shower," I said.  
"Yeah you could," he said teasing.  
"Are you implying that I'm dirty," I asked hitting him gently with a pillow.  
"Well you just spent the night in a tree house with a Chamber's kid. Of course your dirty," he said laughing.  
"It was worth it," I said smiling playfully.  
"Good," he said. He leaned in and kissed me. We laid back down, kissing until we couldn't breathe.  
"No seriously," I mumbled in between kisses. "I really should be getting back home."  
"Five more minutes," he begged.  
"Fine," I said. "Five more minutes," making it sound like I had ten hundred important things to do, even though I didn't.  
We stayed there, kissing, occasionally stopping for air, for another hour.  
"Come on Chris," I said for the eighth time. "I'm starving."  
"Alright. One more kiss," he said.  
"No. Because if we start kissing, we'll never leave and just stay here for the rest of lives making out."  
"That's not true," he said. "We'd eventually get tired of making out and wind up doing something else," he said smiling wryly.  
"You have a sick mind Chambers," I told him laughing.  
"Hey I was implying that we'd play Go Fish," he said motioning to the cards on the table.  
"Yeah. Or strip poker."  
"Now who has a sick mind?"  
"Guilty," I said. "I just can't help having sick and perverted thoughts when I'm around you. You just drive me wild," I said sarcastically. "I mean it's taking all my strength to not rip off all your clothes and take you right here," I said rolling my eyes.  
"Hey. That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," he said.  
"Maybe later," I said. "After I eat. Come on," I said tugging on his shirt.  
"Alright Alright," he said finally giving up. 


	21. Shower, CD’s, and Slow Dancing

Shower, CD's, and Slow Dancing.  
  
The walk to my house wasn't far, and Chris held my hand the entire way. We would occasionally glance at each other and smile, but we didn't talk much. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was comfortable, because I didn't feel the need to constantly talk when I was with him. Just being with him was conversation enough.  
We walked into my house and went straight into my room. It was pretty dirty. Clothes all over the place, the ashtray was filled, and I had forgotten to turn off my CD player.  
"Ummm.....," I said looking around self consciencely. "Sorry it's a little messy," I said. "It's the maid's day off."  
"It's alright. Your room is spotless compared to mine," he said laughing.  
I walked around picking up clothes and what not, throwing everything into one big pile in the corner. I turned the CD player on and looked at him.  
"What song is this," he asked? "I've never heard it before."  
"It's called One Headlight," I told him.  
"I like it," he said.  
"I'm gonna take a shower. Try not to get into too much trouble," I said.  
"Wait," he said. I turned around, and he grabbed me and kissed me thoroughly.  
"Thanks," I said laughing.  
"No problem. Anytime," he said smiling.  
I grabbed a towel and some clothes to wear and showered quickly. I got out, dried off, and put on a pair of flannel boxers and a red tank top.  
Chris had found my CD collection and was looking at all of them.  
"What are these," he asked?  
"Those are called CD's," I said. "They play music," I explained, towel drying my hair.  
"I've never heard of any of these songs," he said.  
"Uhh....they're pretty new," I said.  
"Ohh," was all he said.  
Sweet Child of Mine by Guns N' Roses came on.  
"Oh I love this song," I said.  
"What's it called," he asked?  
"Sweet Child of Mine."  
"Who sings it?"  
"A band called Guns N' Roses," I told him, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.  
He got up and walked up to me.  
"Will you dance with me," he asked sweetly, a grin on his face?  
"Okay," I said laughing.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. I clung to him like my life depended on it.  
I sang the lyrics softly into his ear as we swayed gently to the music.  
  
She's got a smile that it seems to me  
  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
  
Where everything  
  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
  
Now and then when I see her face  
  
She takes me away to that special place  
  
And if I stared too long  
  
I'd probably break down and cry  
  
Sweet child o' mine  
  
Sweet love of mine  
  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
  
As if they thought of rain  
  
I hate to look into those eyes  
  
And see an ounce of pain  
  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
  
Where as a child I'd hide  
  
And pray for the thunder  
  
And the rain  
  
To quietly pass me by.  
  
***I'm not sure if I really like this chapter, but it's okay I guess. I kind of like the song fic ones. Thanks for the Reviews!...R/R Please!*** 


	22. You Can Tell Me

You Can Tell Me  
  
The song was over too quickly, and when it was we didn't pull away.  
"I like that song," he whispered into my ear. "It reminds me of you."  
I looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply. I started thinking about going home again, even though I didn't want to.  
We moved onto my bed and he looked down on me. My lips were trembling. I was trying not to cry.  
"Why are you trembling," he asked me, running his finger over my lips gently.  
"I don't know," I lied, my voice shaking. I hated how one minute I was happy and the next I wanted to cry.  
"You can tell me. If you don't want to go further I understand. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to."  
He was so concerned and so sweet and it just made me want to cry even more.  
"That's not it," I said.  
"Then what," he asked? "Really you can tell me."  
Before I could say anything else I was crying. Bawling. I cried and cried and I couldn't stop. And I hated myself for it.  
"Shhh," he said soothingly. "Don't cry," he said. He held me in his arms running his hand through my hair, and just let me cry.  
When I finally got control of myself I looked at him.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he whispered, kissing my away my tears.  
"I do want to tell you. I just...can't."  
"It's alright. I understand." Even though I knew he didn't. I didn't even really understand it. All I knew was that I cared about Chris and I didn't want to leave him. 


	23. Authors Note PLEASE READ

***Hey Again, everyone. I fixed the two chapters that were missing.... Chapters 10 and 12. Please read them, because the story makes more sense if you do. Sorry about that. I'll update new chapters tomorrow maybe.Happy New Year everyone! If there are any problems leave a review.thanks guys*** 


	24. Not Crying and Food

Food and No Crying  
  
We stayed there, me in his arms, for awhile. When I finally felt like I was okay to talk with out having an emotional breakdown I said, "Thanks. I'm sorry for crying like that."  
"It's alright. Don't be sorry," he said smiling sweetly at me.  
"Let's go get something to eat," I suggested trying to be cheerful. "I'm starving."  
I passed the mirror on the way down stairs and I looked awful. My hair was a mess and my face was red from crying. Chris saw me looking at myself.  
"I look like such an idiot," I laughed.  
"You look beautiful," he said, coming from behind and putting his arms around my waist.  
"No, I'm not," I insisted. "I'm all splotchy."  
"I like splotchy people," he said kissing my neck.  
"Your such a liar," I said turning around, kissing him on the lips, and walking into the kitchen.  
After we had devoured three bowls of cereal each, two sodas, a sandwich, and half a pack of cigarettes, Chris left. We didn't mention the whole crying incident, and I was glad he didn't bring it up.  
I knew I would eventually have to tell him about the little old lady and the door, and everything if I ever wanted to have any kind of relationship with him, but I wanted to put it off as long as I could.  
Chris had promised he'd come over tomorrow, so maybe we could talk then. Or maybe not. I don't know why I liked Chris so much. I had only known him for a short time, but it feels like I've known him my entire life. It's hard to explain the feeling, and I wasn't even going to try and analyze it.  
I spent the rest of the day cleaning up the house, watching T.V, listening to music, and missing Chris.  
Around 10:30pm the doorbell rang. This time I was careful to cheek into the hole, to see who it was. It was the little old lady again.  
I opened the door.  
"Well hello dear," she greeted me. 


	25. Another Visit

Another Visit  
  
"Hello," I said. "Come in."  
She stepped inside and we both took the same seats we had took the last time she was here.  
"Well I have some good news," she said smiling. "You can go home," she said excitedly.  
"Now," I asked nervously. I didn't want to go home. Not yet.  
"If you like dear," she said. "I am sorry for the delay. But we got things straightened out and everything is fine."  
"I...," I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. "Do you think it would be possible for me to stay," I asked nervously?  
She looked surprised. "You want to stay? I thought you were dying to go home."  
"I was. I just....well I met some one and I'm not ready to leave quite yet." I was getting anxious. I don't know what I was gonna do if she made me go home.  
"Ahh....Yes. Christopher. I thought this may be a problem. He is such a nice boy," she said approvingly. "Well normally I would say no, but under the circumstances I suppose you can stay."  
I was ecstatic. I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."  
"You have until school starts. Then you must return back to your home." And with that she left.  
I went to sleep that night, with out even once thinking about home. For once I was content to be exactly where I was. 


	26. People Sometimes Surprise You

People Sometimes Surprise You  
  
Chris did call me the next day, and he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and the boys at Vern's house. I said yes, even though I kind of wished it was just me and him, but you take what you can get.  
He said he would pick me up in half hour and walk to Vern's with me, since I didn't know where it was.  
I quickly showered and got dressed, wearing capris and a white tank top. I was putting on some of my trusty peach lip gloss when the doorbell rang.  
I ran downstairs and opened the door.  
"Hey," Chris said. "You like nice," he said blushing. It was cute how he got shy sometimes.  
"You look nice too," I said laughing.  
"I know," he said, the shyness gone as quickly as it came.  
He kissed me gently on the lips, took my hand, and we walked to Vern's, which wasn't that far.  
Chris knocked on the door. To my surprise Billy answered the door. I had forgotten he was Vern's brother. Shit I thought to myself. I hope he doesn't act like too much of a dick.  
"Chambers," he greeted Chris. "Long time no see man. How's it hanging," he asked shaking his hands like they were best friends who hadn't seen each other in sixty years.  
"Hey man. What's up," he asked?  
"Nothing. About to go over your house. Eyeball's home right?"  
"Yeah I think so. Alright well I'll see you around," he said stepping into the house.  
"Hey, Gloria. I didn't see you. How are you," he asked? I was kind of confused. Actually I was a lot confused. I didn't understand why he was so nice to Chris. And I was surprised that he didn't say something snide to me. I guess I underestimated him.  
"Umm.....I'm fine," I said hesitantly.  
"Hey, I heard about what happened with Ace. Sorry. He can be a jerk sometimes. If it makes you feel any better, Eyeball kicked his ass when he found out."  
"Oh really," I said surprised. "Uhhh.....that was nice of him. I guess." I didn't know how to feel about that so I decided not to think about it.  
"Well I'll see you guys around," he said.  
"Bye," Chris said.  
"What was that all about," I asked after Billy left.  
"What," he asked?  
"I thought you hated the Cobras," I said confused.  
"I do. Just not Billy. He was never a jerk to me. He doesn't fit in with them, but he's been friends with them so long, he's just kind of stuck there," he explained. I was still kind of confused and Chris noticed.  
"It's complicated," he said. "Come on. I think their upstairs."  
"Alright," I said. I guess he didn't really want to explain it, so I decided to just leave it alone. It's weird, how wrong you can misjudge people so badly sometimes. I seem to be very good at that. First Ace, and then Eyeball, and now Billy. People sometimes surprise you.  
  
***Sorry this was the shortest most boring chapter ever. I don't think the whole Billy thing is gonna amount to anything, I just didn't feel like writing mean dialogue.....lol. Anyway, I'll update soon, and it'll be longer, and better hopefully R/R! Thanks for the reviews too.*** 


	27. The Definition of Us

The Definition of Our Relationship  
  
Chris took my hand, and led me upstairs. We got to the door and instead of opening it he looked at me.  
"What," I asked him?  
"Nothing. I just like looking at you," he said sweetly.  
"Well stop. It makes me uncomfortable," I laughed, slapping his arm playfully.  
He kissed me softly on the lips, and I leaned in towards him, putting my hand on the base of his neck. It was too bad that we were standing in front of Teddy's door and not in the tree house I thought.  
I pulled away, and looked him in the eyes. "Come on," I pushed him towards the door.  
"Alright," he relented. "But just so you know, that some of the things you see and hear, my seem strange, and they may even scare you, but it can't hurt you," he said seriously.  
"It's Vern's room, Chris. Not The Rocky Horror Picture Show," I said laughin, not realizing that Rocky Horror wasn't even a movie back then. Chris ignored it.  
"You've obviously never seen Vern's room. And if what ever Teddy says ignore him," he warned smiling.  
"They're your friends Chris, not psycho serial killers," I reminded him.  
"Alright," he said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
I rolled my eyes and Chris opened the door.  
So it wasn't the Plaza, but it wasn't as bad as Chris made it seem, just messy. Vern's clothes were all over the floor, along with some magazines. There was a desk, covered with comic books, papers, pencils, and anything else you could imagine. No wonder his mother had thrown away his penny map. I wonder if he ever found those.  
Gordie was sprawled out on the neatly made bed, which seemed out of place in the chaos of Vern's room, reading a comic book.  
Teddy was sitting on the floor near the bed with Vern, playing some card game. They were passing a cigarette back and forth.  
"Hey Chris," greeted Gordie.  
"Hey man," Chris replied.  
"Chambers, long time no see. What have you been up too," Teddy asked looking suggestively at me, smiling like a mad man?  
"Shut up Teddy," was Chris's reply"  
"Hey Gloria," Gordie said, finally noticing me.  
"Hi Gordie."  
"What's up Gloria," asked Teddy, still looking back at forth from me to Chris.  
"One guess, Teddy," I quipped.  
"Fucking Gloria," he laughed. "Here sit down." He motioned to a spot on the floor and offered me cigarette. I lit it, and sat down, Chris sat next to me.  
"So what have you guys been up to," I asked them? "I haven't seen you guys in a while."  
"Nothing too interesting," answered Gordie.  
"Yeah," agreed Vern.  
"So what have you been up to. We haven't seen you in awhile either. Or Chris for that matter," asked Teddy.  
"Drop it Teddy," Chris said.  
"No way man. I wanna know what you two have been up to lately. We never see you anymore. Are you guys like going out or what," Teddy pursued.  
  
"Yeah, come on Chris. What's going on with you guys. I mean you talk about her all the time. Are you guys going steady," Vern asked?  
This made me laugh. Going steady. That was such a......old fashioned term, for lake of a better definition. Chris blushed at their comments.  
I nudged Chris with my arm. "Ya know Chris, they have a point. Are we going out," I asked smiling? I was hoping the answer would be yes. We never actually defined our relationship. I assumed I was more to Chris then just a girl he made out with. I didn't see him as that kind of guy, but I could definitely be wrong. I was pretty good at mis-judging people. The question hung in the air, and there was an awkward silence that it seemed to last forever. Chris finally looked at me, smiling. Instead of telling me his answer he leaned in and kissed me gently, yet purposefully on the lips. "Does that answer your question," he asked me? I was a little shocked and definitely surprised he would kiss me in front of his friends. I just nodded my head, and the guys laughed and whistled. "Way to go Chambers. Figures you get the hottest girl in Castle Rock," Teddy said laughing his trade mark laugh. "Would you expect anything less from him," I asked laughing, recovering from the shock.  
We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and talking. I had trouble not smiling. I was happy with Chris, and the guys were so funny, I was just honestly glad to be exactly where I was. I didn't think about going home or how much I missed my friends. I had friends here now, and that was more than good enough for me.  
  
***Alright, so not my favorite chapter, but whatever. I think Eyeball may make an appearance next chapter.....R/R Thanks!*** 


	28. The Cobra's Save The Day?

The Cobras Save The Day???  
  
***Alright, the Cobra's make an appearance in this chapter, but it has to be said that before you read this, I do not intend to make this a Cobra's story. I like it the way it's going. And there isn't gonna be any romance between Eyeball and Gloria, at least not from Gloria's end. I like her with Chris, but I wanted them to have one last appearance. Sure they're shit, and they suck and they're mean.....and blah blah, but I think deep down Eyeball is an okay guy, who really does have the capacity to feel some sort of feelings for Gloria. Ace is a dick, but I didn't want them to go out on such bad terms. I figured they should have at least one good deed under their belt. This will also lead up to some sort of.....disagreement, between Chris and Gloria. But that means kissing and making up....yay for kissing River Phoenix..... So don't flame me!!....R/R Thanks!***  
  
Around 5, the boys started to get restless. You could tell they wanted to go somewhere, and it was Teddy who suggested the Diner and maybe see a movie later.  
We left Vern's just as the sun was in the first stages of setting. We walked towards the horizon, which is really just a trick of the eye, that disappears as you get closer to it.  
We shared a cigarette as we walked to the Diner, which wasn't that far. When we got there, we were quickly seated, and ordered our food. Five hamburgers, 7 sodas, and three milk shakes. I told them it was my treat. We ate and were done by 7.  
We stepped out of the Diner and it was almost dark, but not quite. The sky was still a mix of brilliant oranges and yellows.  
I lit 2 cigarettes and passed one to Chris as we walked along to the movie theater. The other's had walked slightly ahead, leaving me and Chris to talk by ourselves.  
"So what do you think of them," he asked, his eyes full of concern.  
"They're really great guys, Chris. A little weird, especially Teddy," I added laughing.  
"Yeah. Weird doesn't really describe Teddy. I don't think there is a word to describe Teddy," agreed Chris.  
"Seriously though, I like them."  
"More then you like me," he asked feigning a pout.  
"Obviously. That's why I spend my time kissing them, instead of you," I said sarcastically.  
"I knew it," he replied, taking my hand and kissing it gently. "No, but I'm glad you like them. Your opinion means a lot to me. And it's always good when my girlfriend likes my friends. Makes things less complicated," he explained.  
I was happy for two reasons. One he said my opinion meant something to him. Which was always a plus. And he had called me his girlfriend. It was the first time, and hopefully not the last, he called me that. I liked the way it sounded, and I told him.  
"Your right," he agreed. "It does have a nice ring to it. Hello, this is Gloria, my girlfriend."  
"Or have you seen that girl Gloria. She's Chris's girlfriend," I said laughing.  
"Yep. Sounds good to me," he said squeezing my hand.  
We walked for a few moments in silence, and then out of no where a car pulled up next to us. There were about 4 or five guys in the car, and they got out, and stepped in front of us.  
They were tough looking guys, and if I didn't know better I would say they were Cobras. But none of them looked remotely familiar.  
"Excuse me," I said with strained politeness.  
"I don't think so," said one of the guys snidely.  
"Please move," Chris said forcefully.  
"Umm.......no," said another guy with greasy black hair.  
The other boys had turned around to see why we had stopped.  
"Let me through," Chris said sternly.  
"Go head," he said making a sweeping gesture with his arm. Me and Chris started to walk past him, but he grabbed me by the arm, separating me from Chris.  
"Let go of her," Chris practically yelled.  
He was holding onto me pretty tight, and was hurting my arm.  
"No way man. She's too hot to be walking around with a guy like you. She needs a real man. Isn't that right sweetie," he asked leaning closer into my ear. He smelled of cigarettes and alcohol.  
"Do you want me to puke," I asked?  
"Of course not."  
"Then let me go," I yelled.  
"Come on, just let her go," Teddy chimed in.  
"Ohh look, it's the four eyed freak here to save the day," one of them quipped.  
"Let her go. I don't want any trouble," Chris said, the eternal peace maker that he was.  
"I don't think so, asshole," was the guy's reply. He then pulled out a knife and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arm around my neck and, putting the knife against my throat.  
"Please, just let me go," I begged.  
"Not on your life baby cakes," he said. The sound of his voice made me want to puke. I would have taken Ace over this guy any day. At least Ace wasn't dirty, and certainly wouldn't call me baby cakes.  
Chris started walking towards us, but before he could get close enough to do anything the guy said "Any closer and I'll slit her throat." Chris immediately stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Please just let her go, and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened."  
"Are you gonna take her from me," the guy asked teasingly?  
Before he could even answer, a familiar voice came out of no where. I never thought I'd be glad to hear it, but I was.  
"Let her go, you dirty fuck." I looked up and I saw Eyeball, standing there, with Ace, Billy, Charlie, and Fuzzy. I was actually so happy to see them I almost cried.  
Ace and Eyeball already had their knives out.  
"Now, your gonna put the knife down, let her go, and then we're going to beat the shit out of you," Ace said calmly but forcefully. It was the same tone both Gordie and I had used on him.  
"Oh if it isn't the leader, of the Cobra's, Ace fucking Merrill. And his peanut gallery. To scared to take me alone Ace?"  
"Not on your life, Curtis. This has absolutely nothing to do with her and you fucking know it. Now drop the knife and leave her the fuck alone."  
He started to move closer, Eyeball and Billy next to him.  
"Drop the fucking knife, Curtis," Eyeball screamed, lacking the tone Ace possessed.  
"You're out numbered, Curtis. Look at the situation carefully, your not gonna win, so just drop the knife."  
Curtis looked from me to Ace, to his gang, and back to me. I wasn't gonna wait for him to make a decision. I scratched his eye, making him lose his grip on me. I ran to Eyeball, once again not the brother I was expecting, but he was closest.  
Eyeball hugged me tightly, and I wasn't expecting comfort, but it was surprisingly what I felt. Ace had obviously scarred the guys off and was walking towards us.  
"Shhh.....it's okay. Your fine. They're gone," Eyeball soothed. I wasn't crying, but was shaking pretty bad. Eyeball removed his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. I was too tired and shocked to comprehend what had just happened.  
All I could manage, was something that sounded like thank you, before I collapsed into Eyeball's arms, resting my head on his shoulder.  
Through blurry eyes, I saw Chris sulk away, in shock. He started walking alone, towards his house. I came to my senses and realized he must feel like shit. First, he couldn't defend me, and had to rely on his big brother, who he despises, to do it. And then instead of running to him, I run to Eyeball like a complete moron.  
God I'm so fucking retarded I thought. Just when things were going perfectly, I take the first chance I get to fuck it up royally. Nice going I thought. I was recovering from the shock quickly and pulled away from Eyeball.  
"I......uhh....thanks....sorry. I have to go," I flung his jacket at him, and ran towards Chris.  
"Gloria," I heard Eyeball yell, but I ignored it. Great I thought. Eyeball just saves my life and I blow him off. And Chris is mad at me, with good reasoning. But I decided not to think about Eyeball, and concentrate on apologizing to Chris as I ran towards him.  
  
***Okie, that was the Chapter. Hope you liked it. R/R!!.....and sorry if you didn't like it, but I'll make up for hurting Chris's feelings in the next couple of chapters. And as always thanks for the reviews!*** 


	29. Fighting

Fighting.  
  
I jogged up to Chris, and stopped beside him.  
"Chris," I said gently. He ignored me. "Chris, come one answer me," I said quietly. He stopped walking and looked at me. Hurt and confusion was fogging his usually crystal blue eyes. Sweet Child of Mine came bouncing into my head, the lyrics reminding me of the situation at hand. **....Got eyes of the bluest skies  
  
As if they thought of rain  
  
I hate to look into those eyes  
  
And see an ounce of pain.....**  
As I looked into his eyes, it almost made me sick to realize that I had caused him the pain.  
"What, Gloria," he asked tiredly?  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry," I said in a low voice.  
"Sorry for what? For running to my brother instead of me? For making me look like a jerk?"  
His harsh words stung. "Both Chris. I didn't mean to run to Eyeball instead of you. Honest. I was confused and scared. I didn't know what I was doing," I tried to explain, shaking a little.  
"But you did.....I knew it," he added as an after thought.  
"You knew what," I asked?  
"I knew that when I met you it was too good to be true. It always is. You were just using me to get back at him. Not that I blame you, he deserves it for what he did to you. But I just wish you didn't have to toy with my feelings in the process," he explained indifferently.  
"Chris that's not true at all. I like you. Not Eyeball. You. I'm sorry I ran to him. It's not that big of a deal. I don't know what else to say to you, besides I like you, and would never purposely hurt you," I said my eyes starting to tear.  
He looked at me and I looked back him. He was considering what I had said, and I hoped he believed it. It was the truth after all.  
"Are you sure," he asked? "Cause if you don't like me, I'll understand. I would rather you told me the truth then lie to me. If we're going to have any sort of relationship, I don't want it to be based on a lie."  
Those words hurt more then anything I think. Cause I was lying to him. Not about Eyeball, but about everything else. My parents, why I was here, and I really did want to tell him the truth. Would he even believe me? Probably not, I thought. If I was going to tell him, this wasn't the time or place to do it, so I put the thought out of my head.  
"Chris, I care about you. And I want us to be together. I'm sorry, I really am. Give me another chance," I pleaded.  
"Alright," he finally said after a moment of silence. "But stay away from my brother. And the rest of the Cobras for that matter. You're better then them, and they're dangerous," he said seriously.  
I looked at him, and smiled. "What ever you say."  
"Come here," he said opening his arms. I stepped into his embrace and rested my head on his shoulders. He ran his fingers through my hair. I trailed barely-there kisses up his neck, along his jaw, until I reached his lips. I stopped before I kissed them, and looked into his eyes. The pain was gone and was replaced with a look that can only be described as relief. "I'm sorry," I whispered again. "I know," he whispered. "We'll find some way you can make it up to me," he said grinning ear to ear. "Dream on Chambers," I said rolling my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips. I thoroughly enjoyed the sensation his kiss gave me. I leaned against him for more support. We pulled away, because unfortunately people have to breathe sometimes. "Wanna go to the tree house," he whispered quietly? I looked into his eyes, and nodded in response.  
  
***Okay, that's that chapter. Definitely some sort of love scene coming up, but nothing to detailed......lol. Thanks for the reviews, and reviews on the next chapter especially would be greatly appreciated. I'm not the best at those types of scenes, but I need practice...lol. Thanks Everyone!*** 


	30. Kissing And Making Up

Kissing and Making Up  
  
***Alright, I'm a little nervous about this chapter, but we'll see how it goes. If it sucks, sorry, I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm not the best at love scenes, but I think it's necessary for the story. So I'm going to attempt another one. This isn't really R rated by any means, but it's more then Rocking in The Tree House. It'll be a little more detailed......so if you have any problems with that don't read this chapter. R/R please!***  
  
Chris and I walked slowly to the tree house, enjoying the summer night. It wasn't too cold, or too hot. The stars were practically breath taking. There were so many of them, it was almost unreal. It was simply perfect.  
And as we were walking, with Chris holding my hand, I felt like it was gonna all come crashing down on me, one way or another. The perfection wouldn't last, it never did. I tried not to think about that though, and concentrate on what was happening right now.  
We got to the tree house, and climbed up with out speaking. Chris sat down on the blankets, leaning against the pillows. I took a moment to study him, memorize the expression on his face, the gleam of his eyes, every curve of his face. I never wanted to forget it. It would be permanently etched in my mind.  
He smiled at me, "What are you staring at," he asked?  
I blushed, and said "Nothing. I just want to make sure I never forget this moment." I laughed. "God that sounds so corny."  
"Nah. It's sweet," he laughed. "With maybe just a touch of corniness," he added. "Come sit with me. I won't bite.....much," he said, with that trademark smirk.  
I laughed, and sat down and leaned against him. His hands wandered over my hips, up my side, up my arms, and my shoulders. He began massaging my shoulders and the base of my neck. I leaned against him even more, "That feels good," I sighed.  
"I'm an excellent back massager. Among other things," he said, and even though I couldn't see his face, I could imagine the smirk that was plastered there.  
I placed my hand over his, making him stop. I brought his hand to my mouth and kissed his finger gently. He entwined his fingers with mine and wrapped his arms around me.  
I could feel his heart beating in his chest, and it made me shiver. I wonder if he could tell mine was beating just as fast. I think he could.  
"Are you nervous," he whispered softly in my ear.  
"A little," I admitted. "Are you?"  
"That would be a definite yes," he whispered back, sounding nervous.  
I turned around to face him, and put my hand on his chest, right over his heart.  
"My heart's beating just as fast," I whispered.  
"I doubt it," he said skeptically, blushing just a little.  
"It is," I insisted. "Give me your hand."  
He placed his hand in mine, and I pressed it against my chest. His hand was dangerously close to my breast. It just made my heart beat faster.  
"See. I told you," I whispered.  
He nodded slightly and put his other hand on my cheek, and looked me in the eyes.  
"I've never met anyone like you before," he whispered. "When I'm with you, it's like we're the only two people in the world. I just want to hold in you my arms forever. And when I'm not with you, I think about you constantly, and I wish I was with you," he looked away, and blushed. "I know we haven't known each other for that long, but it feels like I've known you for ever."  
"I know what you mean," I whispered.  
"I mean, it's taking all my self control to not......,"he trailed off.  
I blushed furiously, and gently touched his trembling lips.  
"It's okay Chris. I want to be with you. I know we're young and everything, but I've never really felt this was about anyone either."  
"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he said rubbing my cheek gently.  
"I know," I told him. "But we'll get to that when the time comes," I smiled.  
He looked me in the eyes again, and the urge to kiss him (along with few other things) was getting harder and harder to resist. Why was I torturing myself? We're going out, I can kiss him if I want I thought. But it didn't feel like we were going out. It felt like I had never kissed him, and this was the first time.  
"I'm gonna kiss you," he whispered. He leaned in slowly, and I think he was waiting for me to protest, but of course I didn't. (AN: Would you try to stop River Phoenix from kissing you?.....no didn't think so, lol)  
It seemed like forever before our lips finally met. And I swear I saw fireworks. I know it's so cliché, but I can't think of any other way to describe it. It was by far the best kiss I had ever gotten.  
  
His tongue flicked against my mouth and I parted my lips. I massaged his tongue with mine, as we explored each other's mouths. The kiss went from sweet and gentle, to frenzied and passionate.  
  
His hands were roaming all over my body, and mine were clutching the base of his neck. As we continued to kiss, I adjusted my legs so they were wrapped around his waist.  
  
He trailed kisses along my neck, and when he reached a particularly sensitive area, I couldn't help but dig my nails into his neck slightly. This elicited a low groan from him. He moved his hands from their current position, to my waist, and gently lifted me off him, and placed me on the blankets.  
  
He leaned over me and kissed my collarbone, my neck, and finally my lips. My hands found the end of his shirt and forced him to sit up so I could remove his shirt.  
  
I couldn't help but stare at his well defined chest, and he blushed slightly. He leaned back over me and continued to kiss me.  
  
"Do you want to stop," he asked hoarsely? I knew we probably should, but I didn't want to.  
  
I shook my head no, ignoring the voice of reason inside my head.  
  
He continued kissing me, as he pulled my shirt up slightly, and ran his fingers over the exposed skin. He continued to push my shirt up, and I didn't stop him. I was lost in his kisses, and touches.  
  
I finally pulled my shirt off. He trailed kisses down neck, my shoulders, collarbone, and I knew we should stop before it was to late. We were reaching the point of no return, and I didn't want to cross that boundary. Not yet anyway. He continued to kiss my neck. "Chris," I murmured. "We should stop." It took all my strength and self control to utter those words. He immediately pulled away, and kissed my lips gently.  
  
"Okay," he said simply. I could tell he was disappointed.  
  
"Are you mad," I asked gently touching his cheek?  
  
"No, of course not," he said sweetly.  
  
"It's just that I don't want to lead you on, and not.....follow through," I explained blushing.  
  
"It's okay. Your not leading me on. We can wait. We haven't known each other that long, and frankly I don't think either of us is ready."  
  
"Thanks Chris," I said, extremely happy that he was being understanding. He laid down and motioned for me to lay down next to him. I moved closer and laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, it was slowing down.  
  
"Besides, we have all the time in the world. There's no need to rush into things. We can take things as slow or as fast as you want," he whispered.  
  
But we didn't have all the time in the world. We had until the end of the summer. I was going to have to tell him eventually, but now wasn't a good time. It never seemed to be a good time.  
  
So instead I kissed him gently on the lips. "Put your arms around me Chris," I whispered into his ear. He easily complied.  
  
"I like the way you feel in my arms," he whispered, entwining his fingers with mine, and rubbing my thumb, like he did the last time.  
  
"Me too," I murmured just before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
***Wow, that took me so long to write. Please leave nice reviews. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I thought it was cute. Any suggestions for future chapters are welcome....thanks everyone!*** 


	31. Luckiness, Family Portraits, and Stuff

Luckiness, Family Portraits, and Stuff  
  
*** This is a little insight to Chris's family, but not much. The Eyeball issue is resolved, so he probably won't be appearing again. Hope you like the chapter, R/R please....and thanks GoddessOfSilentTears for reviewing!***  
  
I woke up before Chris did. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, and stretched. I laid on my side, and stared at Chris. He looked peaceful, almost like he was smiling. The morning sun made him seem to glow, giving his tan a bronzy color.  
  
I ran my eyes over his body, from his feet all the way up his face, and back down again. He was on his back, with a sheet tangled around his legs. It ended at his waist though, leaving his entire upper body exposed. I had to resist the urge to run my hands all over him.  
  
I don't know how long I had been staring at him, but I finally had to look away. It was like staring at the sun.  
  
I rummaged for my shirt and tugged it over my body. I redid my hair into a messy bun, and sat down on a crate. Maybe if I stare from further away, I wouldn't get the urge to do some sort of ungodly thing to him so badly. It didn't work.  
  
I didn't want to wake him yet, so I lit a cigarette and tried to think about something else. I wonder what time it is? It's gonna be nice out today, maybe we can go for a walk or something. Wonder what happened to the boys last night. That made me think about Eyeball and Ace and what they did for me last night. I should probably thank them or something, but I don't want to make Chris mad.  
  
A small sigh from Chris interrupted my train of thoughts. I got up and sat down next to him. His eyes fluttered opened, and he stretched, involuntarily flexing the muscles in his stomach. It took him a moment to realize where he was, and who he was with.  
  
He sat up, looked around and smiled at me.  
  
"Good Morning sunshine," I laughed.  
  
"Hey. Why didn't you wake me up," he asked? "You must be starving."  
  
"You looked too happy sleeping," I explained, going over and kissing him deeply on the lips. He put his hands on my waist, and pulled me down on top of him. We laughed as I laid on top of him, resting my head on his chest.  
  
"How long have you been up," he asked rubbing the small of my back lightly.  
  
"Not long," I told him.  
  
"You should have woke me up, instead of just sitting there watching me sleep."  
  
"You looked too happy," I told him again. "And besides. I like watching you sleep," I added.  
  
"Why," he asked?  
  
"I don't know," I said blushing a little, but I looked him in the eyes anyway. "Your cute when you sleep," I told him.  
  
"Well, your cute all the time. Even when you're not sleeping," he said, kissing the tip of my nose.  
  
I giggled and got off of him. "Let's go get something to eat," I suggested.  
  
"Okay," he agreed. "Let me find my shirt," he said scanning the floor.  
  
"Oh you mean this shirt," I asked, holding it in my hand?  
  
"That would be the one," he said, grabbing for it. I moved the shirt out of his reach.  
  
"Nope. What do I get for it," I teased.  
  
"Hmmm.....," he said, pretending to think really hard. "How about this," he asked, before he kissed me gently on the lips, he deepened the kiss and as he did he snatched his shirt from my hand.  
  
He quickly pulled it over his head, and stuck his tongue out at me.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Chris," I told him, pretending to be mad.  
  
"I'll make it up to you later," he vowed.  
  
"Okay," I laughed. "Come on, I'm hungry."  
  
We climbed down from the tree house and started walking.  
  
"Are we going to your house first," I asked?  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna take a shower and change. It'll only take a few minutes," he assured me.  
  
"What about Eyeball," I asked hesitantly?  
  
His eyes darkened at the mention of his brother's name. "He won't be home, and you can wait in my room. He never goes in there," he answered some-what shortly.  
  
"Okay," I replied simply, grabbing his hand. We walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
His house was pretty run down, with chipped paint, but it could have been worse. He opened the screen door and led me to his room. No one seemed to be home, and that was fine with me. To my surprise there were a lot of pictures hanging on the walls. None of them seemed recent, but they were there none the less.  
  
One in particularly caught my attention. It was a family portrait of Chris, Eyeball, another boy I didn't recognize, an infant girl, his mother and father. Chris was about 4 and Eyeball 7. They looked like a fairly normal family. His mother looked pleasant and his father looked handsome and well put together. Nothing like the man I met that night, I confronted Eyeball.  
  
I wonder what happened to make their family change so much. It's weird how one event can change a person, and how that person can effect the entire family. I was curious, but I didn't want to ask Chris about it.  
  
I suppose Chris didn't always consider himself one of those low life Chambers kids. He must have been happy at some point. It seemed strange to think that there was a time that Eyeball was young, innocent, not a Cobra. He wasn't born like that.  
  
I gave Chris a lot of credit for growing up in home void of love and attention. He turned out pretty great if you asked me. He was caring, sweet, and not to mention gorgeous. Yup. I was definitely lucky.  
  
"Come on," Chris said, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. His room was next to Eyeball's.  
  
"It's kinda of messy," he warned before he opened the door.  
  
"So what. So is mine," I reminded him.  
  
"This is true," he teased.  
  
He opened the door and it really wasn't all that messy. A few clothes here and there. His bed was unmade, but it wasn't bad. It was a fairly simple room, with a small desk, bed, and dresser.  
  
"Sit down," he said motioning towards the bed.  
  
"Is this all part of some master to plan to get me in your bed," I asked suspiciously?  
  
"Damn," he said dramatically. "Foiled again."  
  
I laughed and sat on his bed, which was very comfortable.  
  
"I'll only be a few minutes," he said. "Try not to fall asleep," he teased, kissing me on the forehead.  
  
"Okay." He left the room and shut the door tightly behind him. I looked around for something to do for a few minutes. There wasn't anything that I could notice, so I just sat on the bed, and waited impatiently for Chris to return.  
  
I heard a car pull up and the front door open and close. "Shit," I mumbled to myself. I hope that's not Eyeball.  
  
"Chris," I heard a voice yell. It was Eyeball. Damn, can't anything ever go right I thought.  
  
"Chris," he yelled again, running up the stairs. I hope he doesn't come in here I thought.  
  
"Chris, are you deaf," he asked as he opened the door?  
  
It took him a second to realize it wasn't Chris.  
  
"Oh....hi Gloria......umm...sorry...uhhh....is Chris here," he asked looking around nervously?  
  
"He's in the shower," I said awkwardly.  
  
"Oh. Okay." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yeah," he asked nervously.  
  
"Well," I began, "I never really got the chance to thank you. For last night I mean. And I just wanted to say thanks. So.....thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," he said, relieved. "Don't mention it." He turned to leave, but he turned around last second. He walked over to me, and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened. With Andrea I mean. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. I wish I could take it back. I know I blew any chance I had with you, but I want us to be friends," he stammered.  
  
"I don't know Eyeball," I said. "I don't hate you, but I don't really think we can be friends. I like Chris, and I don't want to fuck things up with him," I explained. I really did feel bad, but I knew Chris would never go for me being friends with Eyeball. And Chris meant a lot to me, so I wanted to respect his wishes.  
  
"I understand," he said sullenly. "God, I'm such a moron."  
  
"No argument here," I teased.  
  
He smiled, and moved closer to me. "You really are a great person. I wish I hadn't fucked things up so badly."  
  
"It's over Eyeball. Just move on. I'm really not that great," I said simply.  
  
"Yeah you are," he whispered moving closer still. He was almost touching me.  
  
"Eyeball, what ever you're thinking stop. It's not gonna happen. I'm sure deep down you're a great guy, but we're not gonna be together. Ever," I explained.  
  
I fucked up once, and hell if I was gonna do it again. All I need is for Chris to walk in on his brother kissing me in his own room.  
  
"You're right," he relented. "I'll leave now. I'll see ya around though," he said, almost hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. I suppose you will."  
  
He turned to leave again, and just before he shut the door he said, "Chris is a real lucky guy."  
  
I smiled to myself, thinking it was weird he would say that, because five minutes ago I was thinking I was the lucky one. Maybe we were both lucky. To have found each other I mean. 


	32. Breakfast, Dishes, and Cuddling Stuff

***Sorry for the lack of updating, but this is a pretty long chapter, so it compensates. (Or that's what I'm telling myself....lol.) I promise things will get more interesting soon. Hope you like the chapter and R/R PLEASE!***  
  
Breakfast, Dishes, and Cuddling Stuff  
  
Chris walked in shortly after Eyeball left, wearing only a towel around his hips. I was sitting on his bed, and couldn't help but stare at him.  
  
"Uhh......Chris, you forgot to get dressed," I pointed out.  
  
"I left my clothes in here," he said blushing.  
  
He turned to go back into the bathroom after grabbing his clothes.  
  
"Wait. I'll just wait outside for you. I feel bad kicking you out of your room," I smiled.  
  
"Are you sure," he asked?  
  
"Yeah. It's not a big deal." I walked over and kissed him quickly. It was only supposed to be a I'll-see-you-in-two-minutes kind of kiss, but that's not how it turned out.  
  
He caught me by the waist and pulled me closer, kissing me deeper this time. His damp body felt cool on my skin and I couldn't help but pressing my body against his. He wrapped his arms around me, dropping his clothes. I ran my hands through his wet hair, loving the way it felt in my hands.  
  
I wanted to keep making out with him, but he pulled away, his face flushed, his lips bruised crimson.  
  
"You better go downstairs," he said somewhat embarrassed. "Or I'm gonna need another shower. A cold one," he laughed.  
  
I didn't understand, until my eyes lowered to his towel. I just laughed and went downstairs. Eyeball was in the living room, watching TV by himself. I was glad that none of the other boys were there.  
  
I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't have to talk to him. I sneaked out, slowly but surely. I sat on the front steps and waited for Chris. He came out shortly after, wearing a clean white shirt and jeans.  
  
"Ready," he asked?  
  
"Yup. Let's go."  
  
We walked to my house quickly, since it wasn't that far from Chris's. I still wasn't a hundred percent sure where everything was yet, but I was getting to know my way around.  
  
"I'm gonna go take shower," I told him. "I'll be right back. Do you wanna go get something to eat after," I asked?  
  
"Sure," he said. I kissed him and went to go take a shower.  
  
I stepped out of the steamy bathroom and into my room, expecting Chris to be there, but he wasn't. Must of gone downstairs I thought. I found a white tank top, and some shorts to put on. I left my hair down, letting it air dry.  
  
I walked down stairs, and into the kitchen. The kitchen floor felt cold under my bare feet. Chris was in the kitchen, and to my surprise he was making breakfast.  
  
"What are you doing," I asked?  
  
"Making breakfast, what's it look like am doing," he asked sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook," I said surprised.  
  
"Well I usually don't. Mostly because we never have food to cook."  
  
"Oh. I thought we were gonna go to the diner or something."  
  
"Well I realized I didn't have any money, and plus you have all this food here so we might as well eat it," he explained.  
  
"Okay," I said. I was surprised that I even had food. I never really looked, and last time I did it wasn't there. I knew I didn't put it there. Good, that's one less thing I had to worry about.  
  
"Sit down," he said motioning to a chair.  
  
I took a seat and watched him make breakfast. It was kinda cute the way he just bustled around making toast and scrambling eggs and what not.  
  
"I'm glad at least one of us knows how to cook," I said, as he was putting the eggs on two plates.  
  
"Yeah. I don't mind it. Plus you paid for dinner yesterday so now we're even."  
  
"I don't mind paying," I told him. "I'd rather pay for dinner then cook it."  
  
He simply shrugged and put two plates filled with eggs, bacon, and toast down on the table. He sat across from me and waited for me to take a bite.  
  
"So......,"he asked, waiting for the verdict on the eggs?  
  
"These aren't that bad," I said after I swallowed. "Actually they're really good."  
  
"Good," he smiled. I devoured my food quickly, and was done by the time Chris was just finishing his last of his eggs and toast.  
  
"You're a savage," he said incredulously. "I've never seen anyway eat that fast before in my life. Not even Teddy or Vern."  
  
"I am not a savage. I'm just hungry. And besides I'm a growing girl, I need to eat, so I can grow up to be big and strong," I explained, finishing the last of my orange juice.  
  
He laughed and got up to start clearing the table. I watched, amazed at his domestic skills.  
  
"I'll wash the dishes," I said suddenly. Duh, I thought. I mean he made breakfast and everything, the least I could do was wash the dishes.  
  
"I can do it," he said simply.  
  
"No you can't. Now be a good boyfriend and just sit down," I argued.  
  
"But......,"he started.  
  
"Chris, I refuse to argue with you over who's doing the dishes," I interrupted. "You made breakfast, I'll wash the dishes. Now sit your ass on the chair, smoke a cigarette, and relax," I said firmly, but smiling at the same time.  
  
He smiled and relented, "You're the boss," putting his hands up in a form of surrender.  
  
"And don't you forget it," I said smiling. I turned the radio on that was in the kitchen, and found a song. I started to wash the dishes, shaking my hips to the music.  
  
He lit a cigarette and I could hear him laughing quietly, and I could imagine the smirk on his face, even though I couldn't see it.  
  
"What are you laughing at," I asked, still washing the dishes?  
  
"Nothing. You just look so.....," he searched for the right word. "Cute washing the dishes."  
  
"Oh, well okay then. You can continue laughing at me." And he did. He would laugh, and then stop, and then giggle, and then laugh again.  
  
He got up from his seat and came up behind me, putting his hand on my hips.  
  
"I thought I told you to sit down," I told him, smiling to myself.  
  
"You did," he replied kissing my neck.  
  
"Come on Chris. Let me just finish the dishes."  
  
"Screw the dishes. I'm more important then the dishes......at least I hope I am," he added laughing. I turned around so I could face him.  
  
"I don't know Chris. Dishes are pretty important," I said solemnly.  
  
He shook his head slightly and kissed me full on the lips, his hands traveling from my hips to my waist. "Come on," he said. "Let's go hang out in the living room and watch TV or something," he suggested, a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"What's the 'or something' consist of," I asked smiling?  
  
He laughed. "Come on," he insisted, taking my hand and leading me into the living room.  
  
"Aww, the poor dishes. Who's gonna wash them? They'll be all lonely, and neglected."  
  
"They'll forgive you," he laughed, dragging me into the living room and leaving the dishes to fend for themselves.  
  
"I'll be back for you," I called to the dishes.  
  
"You're weird," he stated.  
  
"So are you," I informed him.  
  
He shrugged and sat down on the couch, pulling me on top of him and I tried to get up. "Where do you think you're going," he asked right before he started tickling me on my sides. I immediately squealed with laughter.  
  
"Stop," I yelled laughing and squirming, trying to get away, but he was stronger and had locked his arms around my waist.  
  
"Nope," he said simply, tickling my ribs like there was no tomorrow. Oddly enough, I felt like tickle me Elmo. You know, that god-awful Elmo doll that shakes and vibrates, and laughs like a hyena when you push its hand?  
  
"Please," I cried, trying to gasp for breath. "Come on, I can't breathe," I begged laughing.  
  
"Fine," he relented, letting me go.  
  
I jumped up from the couch, and sat at the other end, as far away from him as possible, trying to catch my breath.  
  
He started to move closer but I said, "Don't even think about it Chambers."  
  
"Come on. Truce. I promise I won't tickle you."  
  
"Promise," I asked?  
  
"Pinky swear," he said seriously, and he kissed his pinky finger, and made an X over his chest.  
  
"Okay," I said cautiously, allowing him to move closer to me. He pulled me closer, so he was leaning against the arm of the couch, and I was resting my head on his chest.  
  
My breathing returned to normal and I relaxed. Chris's hands were entwined with mine, resting on my stomach, rubbing my thumb with his absent- mindedly. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. We stayed like that the rest of the afternoon, dozing on and off, talking occasionally. 


	33. Let's Try This Again

***Hey everyone....I didn't go to school today, so I had time to write another chapter...yay! I know this is getting a little bit boring and it's just a lot of fluff, but keep reading cause it'll pick up in the next 3 chapters or so.  
  
Danihum: Thanks for reviewing and sorry about your little sister..oops...lol. I hope you keep reading the story, and I'm glad you like it. And thanks for saying it was cute and not cheesy, because most of the time I just think it's cheesy, but I can't help it! I guess it's borderline cheesy and cute. Thanks again!  
  
Goddess of Silent Tears: Thanks so much for reviewing, you always have something nice to say about it, even when it's a really stupid chapter....lol. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Well enjoy the chapter and R/R please! ~Sweet Dreams***  
  
Let's Try This Again  
  
"Hey Chris," I whispered. "Yeah," he murmured. "Are we gonna sit on this couch for the rest of our lives," I asked? "Well that was the plan," he whispered. "Oh. Okay," I whispered back. We had been laying down with each other on the couch all afternoon. Not that I didn't enjoy cuddling with Chris and being lazy. I live for being lazy, but my butt was getting numb, and I really had to pee. "Why," he asked whispering? "Do wanna go do something?" "I was thinking about it," I whispered. "Oh. Can I ask you a question," he whispered? "Sure." "Why are we whispering," he asked, still whispering? "I don't know," I laughed. "So do you want to go do something," he asked? "Yeah. Why don't you call Gordie and company, and see what they're up to," I suggested. "Okay," he agreed, getting off the couch for the first time in a few hours and stretched. He called Gordie, Gordie called Vern, and Vern called Teddy. It was decided that we would meet at Gordie's and find something to do from there.  
I quickly fixed my hair, grabbed my cigarettes, and walked out the door holding Chris's hand. We ran into Teddy on our way to Gordie's.  
"Hey guys," Teddy greeted us.  
"Hey Teddy," Chris replied. "What's going on," he asked?  
"Nothing at all man. I'm glad someone finally called me. I was about to stick my head the oven, I was so bored."  
"Maybe we shouldn't have called him," I said playfully to Chris.  
"Go screw," Teddy said good-naturedly. "So what have you guys been up to," he asked? "I have seen you guys since that night with the Cobras." Me and Chris just looked at each other and smiled. "Ewww....never mind, don't answer that. I have no desire to know," he said disgusted and we all just laughed. I was relieved when no more was said about the night with the Cobras. I didn't want to go dredging up bad memories and feelings for Chris. Eyeball, Ace, and the Cobras would always be a sore spot for Chris and I, like a bruise on our relationship. It was better just left alone. We walked to Gordie's house lazily, because even though it was late in the afternoon it was still humid and sticky. By the time we got to Gordie's we were all exhausted and dying for something to drink. Chris walked up to the door Teddy and I right behind him. Not bothering to knock, we walked right in. His house looked exactly as it had in the movie. It wasn't air- conditioned or anything, but it was cooler that it was outside. "Gordie," Teddy screamed! "Where are you, you fucking wet end," he yelled up the stairs. "I'll be right there," Gordie screamed back. "Come on," Chris said leading us into the kitchen. "I need something a drink before I pass out." "Me too," Teddy agreed. Chris got out a pitcher of lemonade while Teddy found three glasses. Chris poured them and handed one to me. "Thanks," I replied. It was sickly sweet and way too strong, but we were too thirsty to care. Gordie came down just as we were chugging the last of our too sweet, too sour, lemonade. "What's that look for," he asked? I guess we all had funny, sour expressions on out faces from the lemonade.  
"You need to take a few lessons on making lemonade," Teddy replied.  
"Sincerely man. This stuff if lethal," Chris said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Oh, yeah I know. I didn't make it," Gordie laughed. "That's the way my dad likes it....I don't know why," he added. "So where's Vern," he asked looking around?  
"Who knows? Teddy called him," Chris said.  
"He said he'd be here after he cleaned his room," Teddy replied.  
"I guess we'll be here for awhile then," I said, sitting down in one of the chairs.  
"Probably," Gordie agreed rolling his eyes. They sat down too, and we tried to come up with something to do while we waited for Vern to show up. He finally came bursting in the door 20 minutes later, looking tired and sweaty.  
"Hey guys," he greeted us tiredly.  
"Verno..I didn't think you were gonna show...we were about to have a moment of silence for you," Teddy greeted him.  
"Man it's so hot out there," he exclaimed. "I wish it was fall already," he said grabbing a chair next to Gordie.  
"Oh don't say that," I blurted suddenly. Fall meant school, and school meant end of summer, end of summer meant I had to go home. They thought it was because I didn't want to go back to school though and I wasn't about to explain the real reason now.  
"Yeah sincerely man. I'd rather be a little sweaty then have to sit in school," Chris agreed.  
"You got anything to drink Gordie," Vern asked?  
"Lemonade," he offered a wry smile on his face.  
"You mean that poison your dad makes? Hell no. I'd rather die of thirst," he declared.  
"I'll get you some water Vern," I offered.  
"Thanks," he replied.  
I got him a glass of water and handed it to him. He chugged it the same way we chugged our lemonade.  
"So what are we doing tonight," Gordie asked?  
"It's too hot to do anything," Teddy whined.  
"Yeah. Sincerely man. Let's just sit home," Vern agreed.  
"No way man. I sat home all day," Gordie argued.  
"Me too," Chris agreed.  
"Why don't we go to the movies," I suggested.  
"Yeah. Good idea," Gordie agreed brightly.  
"Fine. At least it's cool in there," Teddy agreed reluctantly.  
"Yeah whatever," Vern said.  
So we headed out into the humid night, walking slowly towards the movies. We had decided on seeing on Casablanca, because I refused to go see the gruesome movie Teddy wanted to see. The other boys didn't really care. (A.N. I have no clue when Casablanca came out, and I'm probably way off, but it was the easiest thing I could think of.....plus I like that movie)  
The walk to the movies was fairly uneventful, thank god. Gordie offered to pay for our tickets and after some refusal on my part, he did. Vern wanted some popcorn, as did Gordie, and Teddy wanted a soda, popcorn, and candy. I got a soda to share with Chris.  
We easily found seats because for a Friday night in the summer, it was incredibly empty. There were a few younger kids in front of us, and an older couple in back of us. Besides them we were in the only ones in the theater.  
I sat in between Gordie and Chris, Vern and Teddy were on the end. As the lights dimmed, Chris put his arm around me and the boys stopped talking. That lasted for about 6 seconds.  
The goofed around the entire time, especially Teddy, throwing popcorn, making snide comments, but it didn't really bother me. I suppose it bothered everyone else though because they kept telling us to shush. Teddy in return would tell them to shush, using his middle finger instead of his pointer. I know it was immature, but you're only young once right? About half way through the movie I snuggled up to Chris, resting my head on his chest. He entwined his fingers with mine, rubbing my thumb with his. He looked at me, giving me that trademark smile that was purely Chris. I smiled back at him, squeezed his hand and closed my eyes. I zoned out the noise of the movie and Teddy's constant nails-on-a- chalkboard-laugh and quietly wished that the moment would never end. 


	34. What Summers Are Made Of

What Summers Are Made Of  
  
***Hey everyone, how's it going? Hope you all like the story and what not, and thanks for the reviews. I'm working on the chapter where Gloria's finally gonna tell Chris everything, so it might take a while since it's such an important chapter. This is kind of a transition chapter and has more of a Stand By Me nostalgic tone to it.......hope you enjoy the chapter, R/R please! ~Sweet Dreams***  
  
Unfortunately or fortunately, I'm still not sure, the moment did end. But it was the real beginning of a million other moments just like it, if not better. That one moment was one of many, just like Casablanca was one of the many movies we saw that summer or Little Deuce Coupe was one of the many songs I heard that summer.  
It's not something that can easily be forgotten, and I never want to. The boys had their life changing summer over three years ago, and this was mine. And although Chris was a major part of it, there was more to it.  
It was living in a simpler time, when you can leave the doors unlocked at night. It was the younger children running home when the streetlights came on. It was buying a pack of cigarettes for 50 cents. I had this incredible gift handed to me on a silver platter, and I had no regrets, not even one. There isn't a single thing I would do differently if I had the chance. I tried my hardest not to take the experience for granted, and I like to think I succeeded.  
The summer progressed too quickly, as summer tends to do. The days melted into each other, a seemingly endless array of sun, heat, the boys, laughing, cigarettes, the things summers are made of. And although I tried my hardest to see and appreciate each day separately it was difficult.  
I was surprisingly not home sick. Now and then I would get a twinge in the pit of my stomach, like something was missing, but Chris would wrap his arms around me, and the feeling would be gone as quickly as it came. At times I even forgot I had a life before this summer. Sometimes one of them would mention something that happened in the past, and I swear it was like I was there. I began to create memories that didn't exist. It sounds crazy, but it's true. Being in Castle Rock made me forget about my past and my future, and forced me to concentrate on the present.  
I saw Chris almost everyday, whether he came to my house, I went to his, or we went somewhere else, we were together a good deal of the time. Sometimes Gordie, Teddy, and Vern hung out with us too, sometimes they didn't. No matter what, we always managed to have a good time.  
There were other times though, night mostly, when I was by myself. I would sit outside on the steps, smoking a cigarette and stare at the stars. The air would always smell fresh and clean with just a faint scent of honeysuckle. When I smell it now it triggers a flood of memories. I didn't feel lonely, quite the opposite really. I felt at peace with the world.  
Everything was going quite well for the most part. No more run-ins with the Cobras, no fights with Chris, everything was going fine. I knew it would come crashing down though, it always did. I tried my hardest to not think about the end of summer, but it was getting closer every second. I would have to face it eventually. I cared about Chris, maybe not loved, but close enough and I was sick of lying to him. He questioned where my parent's were a lot. I made up excuses that I wouldn't have believed if I were him. He didn't push the issue though..........until a day near the end of August. 


	35. Revelations

Revelations  
  
***Well this is the chapter where Gloria is gonna tell Chris about where she's really from, how she got there, etc. Input on this chapter would be nice, cause I'm still not sure if I like it, but if I re-write this freakin chapter one more time I might just go completely out of my mind.........Anyway tell me what you think. Thanks! Oh and sorry it's been so long since I've update but this chapter took me forever and I've been kinda busy lately. ~Sweet Dreams***  
  
I knew this day would come. I'm not sure when it evolved into this immutable, inevitable, with out a doubt event, but it did. I put it off as long as I could, and if I had a choice, I probably would have avoided it forever. But Chris wouldn't allow me that luxury and even if I don't like it, I understand why. He deserves to know the truth, as bizarre and absurd as it is.  
It never seemed like the right time to tell him, never the right moment. I didn't want to ruin everything by telling him the truth. And even if I did, he quite possibly might not even believe me. I didn't want the truth to be the string that unraveled our relationship.  
I knew the perfection couldn't last and eventually everything would just crumble into tiny pieces.  
"Just tell me the truth," Chris whispered to me, trying to control his temper.  
We had been hanging out in the tree house that night, and once again the topic of my parents came up. He asked me why they were never home, and I made up some bogus lie, stumbling miserably on my words. I knew he could tell I was lying.  
"That is the truth," I lied, trying to sound convincing.  
"It's not," he said simply. "I know it's not the truth, and you know it's not the truth." He waited to see if I would reply, but I just looked down suddenly feeling very frustrated. "Things just don't add up," he continued. "I've known you for the entire summer and I haven't once seen you're parents. I don't even think they have a bedroom. And there aren't any pictures of you're family, no other things that even suggest another person besides you live there. There's never a car in the garage either. I thought it was because you had just moved here, but it's been almost three months. Parents don't leave their child alone in a strange town for three months Gloria. It's just not logical."  
That word, *logical*. Of course it wasn't logical, nothing about this summer was logical. I looked up at him, tears were starting to cloud my vision, but he continued still.  
"You never mention anything about where you used to live, or anything in your past for that matter. And as far as I know you never talk to your old friends and your parents never call. If they were away wouldn't they be worried about you, calling at least once a day to check on you?"  
I nodded slowly, knowing what he was saying made perfect sense. It was all very *logical*.  
"Just tell me the truth. It can't be that bad..............and if it is I want to help you. I care about you," he exclaimed. "What ever it is I'll understand," he added gently.  
And for whatever reason I laughed. It was not the time to be laughing, but the entire situation was so surreal it was funny. How could he even began to believe what happened, let alone understand it?  
"It's not funny Gloria," he said seriously.  
"You're right. It's not. But believe me Chris, you wouldn't understand," I replied tiredly.  
"Try me," he dared.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You'd think it was the biggest lie ever told in the history of mankind. That if I was gonna make up a lie, it should at least be a believable one," I tried to explain to him.  
  
"If it's the truth I'll believe you," he interrupted, obviously bracing himself for what I would say next.  
"Fine Chris. You want to know, I'll tell you," I relented. "But don't say anything until I'm finished," I added. If he wanted to hear the truth, he was gonna hear it. And even if he didn't believe me, it would feel good to tell somebody. To finally get the weight off my shoulders so to speak.  
I took a deep breath and prepared to tell him everything. But I found myself at a loss for words. I mean how do you tell somebody something like this? I decided to start from the beginning, the most *logical* place to start.  
"Chris, to be completely honest, I don't know why I'm here, or how I even got here. I was just a normal girl, leading a fairly normal life. And next thing I know I'm here."  
"You're not making any sense," he said.  
"Let me finish," I said. "I'm not from here Chris, and I don't just mean Castle Rock. I'm not from.........from......," I stumbled on my words again.  
"Go head," he said, looking at me expectantly.  
"I'm not from this time period," I finally managed. It sounded *illogical* and dumb.  
"What do you mean you're not from this time period," he asked confused?  
"I mean I'm not from the year 1963 Chris. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it is the truth." "Finally, it's the truth," I sighed.  
"So what time period are you from," he asked, smiling?  
"It's not funny Chris. You wanted the truth, I'm trying to tell you the truth. I knew you wouldn't believe me. I didn't even want to tell you in the first place, but you deserve to know it, even if you don't believe it."  
He just stared at me, looking at me like I was crazy. I continued not really sure how to explain it.  
"2003," I told him. "The year 2003. I was born in 1986, I lived in New Jersey, I had a life before this," I said, almost trying to convince myself as much I was trying to convince him. It reminded me of Peter Pan, how Neverland makes you forget about your past. Castle Rock was my Neverland, and Chris was staring as Peter, in some far-fetched, twisted sense.  
"Alright. Fine. Let's just pretend that you are telling the truth, how did you get here," he asked, obviously amused at my story?  
And that's when I told him everything. How I was on my way to my friend's, and the door wouldn't open. How I literally stepped right into 1963. I didn't bother trying to explain the movie aspect of it. There was no way he'd believe that and I was having a difficult time as it was, trying to convince him of the truth.  
And besides, I didn't really understand it. A lot of things about this summer confuse me and I guess some was just better left alone.  
I told him about the little old lady, how she gave me the key, everything. Right up to the moment he found me sitting in front of his house in the pouring rain.  
When I was finished he stared at me, not saying anything, he didn't so much as blink.  
"You expect me to believe that," he asked finally, a bewildered expression on his face.  
"It's the truth Chris. I don't know what else to say," I finished tiredly.  
"Prove it," he said suddenly. "Give me some shred of evidence that you're telling the truth and I'll believe you."  
"I don't know how to prove it," I exasperated. "Just think about it. My story adds up Chris. The clothes I wear, no one else has these clothes Chris. The CDs, the songs. No one's ever heard of them because they don't exist yet," I said frustratedly.  
"That could all just be coincidence. You could just listen to weird music and dress differently," he argued. "I want a solid piece of evidence," he demanded, making a fist and smacking into his palm.  
I thought of something, anything that could prove I was telling the truth. I racked my brain for even the most miniscule piece of proof. Nothing came to me. I was blank. Then suddenly, I was reminded of Vern and his pennies. I knew I had to have a penny, or a nickel or something and if I could find one, there would be a year on it as well.  
I reached for my bag that I had from day one. I had started bringing it with me to the tree house because most of the times we slept there. I started digging through the clothes. I found, on the bottom, a penny. It was shiny and new, but more importantly the year 2003 was printed on it.  
"Look at the year Chris," I told him, handing him the penny.  
He took it and examined it carefully. "2003," he muttered quietly to himself. He flipped it over in his fingers, trying to find flaws, or evidence that it wasn't real.  
"It's real," I assured him.  
"It can't be," he said, talking to himself more then he was to me.  
"It is," I insisted. "It really is Chris," I said quietly.  
"But.........how can.........I don't understand.......It's impossible," he rattled off.  
"It is possible Chris. I don't know why or how, but the evident fact of the matter is, that I'm not lying. I gave you the only evidence I can think of, and if that's not enough, then I'm sorry, but there isn't anything else I can do," I cried. "I'm sorry Chris. I'm so sorry," I whispered. I put my head down and began to sob quietly. Telling him didn't feel as good as I thought it would. I felt stupid, I was a moron for telling him.  
Chris moved closer to me and forced me to look him in the eyes.  
"Are you telling the truth," he asked?  
I looked into his eyes and simply nodded, tears still rolling down my cheeks.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner," he asked adjusting his body and pulling me closer so he could hold me in his arms.  
"Well at first I didn't think I was gonna even be here long enough to have to tell you. This wasn't supposed to happen," I said sitting up and lighting a cigarette.  
"What wasn't supposed to happen," he asked, also lighting a cigarette.  
"Us. You and me. I didn't plan on developing any kind of relationship with you.........let alone actually caring about you."  
"Are you sorry you did," he asked quietly?  
"No.........of course not. It's just that I didn't want to get attached to anyone or anything. It'll just make it all the more difficult when I have to leave," I added.  
"Leave. Where are you going," he asked?  
I didn't want to tell him I had to leave, it just kinda slipped out. I didn't answer him.  
"Gloria, where are you going," he asked, sounding a little bit angry.  
"Home," I answered reluctantly. "Back to where I came from. Back to 2003. I can't stay here forever.......even if I wanted to," I added sadly.  
"Why not," he asked? "Why can't you stay here............you're happy here aren't you?"  
"Of course I'm happy here. But no matter how happy I am here, I'll always have a life I left behind. And even if I don't remember it all that well I know I do. If I stay much longer I'm not gonna even remember having a life before this."  
Chris was quite as he considered this. He looked up and I could see his eyes glimmering from the formation of tears that refused to fall. "When," he asked quietly?  
"By the end of the summer...........before you guys go back to school," I answered.  
He was quite for a few more moments and then spoke. "Well then that doesn't leave us much time," he said forcing a smile. "We're gonna spend every waking, possible moment together until then," he added.  
"Okay," I agreed, leaning closer so I could kiss him. He kissed me back half-heartedly at first, as if he wasn't really there. He snapped out of his daze and deepened the kiss, turning it almost violent. He'd never kissed me like that before, and it took me by surprise. I pulled away, breathless.  
"I love you," he said quietly. "No matter where you are or what life you're living I love you. I didn't realize it until now, but I want you to remember that. Promise me that if you remember nothing else from this summer you'll remember at least that," he said, practically begging.  
"I promise," I said quietly. And I meant it too. I meant it with every fiber of my being. I would never forget that my first and perhaps only true love had been a boy named Chris Chambers. And he loved me. And I loved him. "I.........I love you too," I whispered.  
He leaned back against the wall and cradled me in his arms. "I know," he whispered into my ear. "I know."  
  
***Wow this took me so long to write. I don't what I think of it, but I can't re-write this anymore.........I wanna move on with the story, since it's been forever since my last update........it's just that this chapter gave me a lot of trouble. Reviews are especially welcome and appreciated for this chapter. Oh just a little side note: I used the year 2003 instead of 2004 because the summer of 2004 hasn't happened yet, and I figured it would just be easier and make more sense to do it that way. Once again sorry it took so long. ~Sweet Dreams*** 


	36. Lost in The Shadows

Lost in The Shadows  
  
Okie, so I started to write another chapter, but than I decided I needed a transition between the two, so that's what this is. It's not that long....sorry!.......But I'm gonna update the next one really soon, so just hang in there......lol. I'm also going to end the story in the next 4-5 chapters, because it's really starting to drag on........I should have ended it about 12 chapters ago, but I'm kinda attached.....lol.....thanks for the reviews!! oh yeah, I don't own the song Lost in The Shadows by INXS. Sweet Dreams  
  
Say hello to the night  
  
Lost in the shadows.  
  
Say hello to the night  
  
Lost in the loneliness.  
  
Loneliness pours over you  
  
Emptiness can pull you through....  
  
I don't know what this madness means  
  
I couldn't believe that the summer was so close to over. It was already September 3 and the boys went back to school September 6. I received a "reminder" from the little old lady the day after I told Chris the truth. It was a simple note left on my kitchen table saying that I would have to leave at exactly noon on Wednesday September 5. I had never been dreading anything so much in my life.  
  
It was an extremely humid night and the air was thick with moisture and the smell of honey suckles. The smoke from my cigarette seemed to stay where it was, caught in the humid are of the September night.  
  
I had been sitting at home waiting for Chris to come over, when the phone rang. It was Chris, telling me he would be at least an hour late. He wouldn't tell me why, and I didn't ask him. I didn't want to sit in the house waiting for him and was actually feeling pretty claustrophobic. I figured a walk would help clear my head a little. I was wrong.  
  
It had the exact opposite effect. I had never felt so sad or alone as I did at that moment, walking down the street, watching the shadows fade into blackness. I didn't want to go home.  
  
Just like Chris had promised we had spent every possible moment together. He never mentioned what I told him, and didn't tell the other boys. He figured they wouldn't have believed him anyway. I completely agreed. I had no clue what he would say to them when I left, how he would explain it, but I guess he'd come up with something.  
  
I don't know why both Chris and I refused to acknowledge what I told him, but we did. It was just easier that way. I guess we both thought it would be easier for us if we didn't think about it until the time came. So anytime the thought of going home sneaked into my head, I immediately pushed it into the back of my mind. (Avoiding unpleasant thoughts was a useful, although probably unhealthy, skill I had mastered over the past couple months.) But right now it wasn't working, I could think of nothing else except leaving Chris. 


	37. Come On Feel The Noise

Come On Feel The Noise  
  
---Okie, so this chapter is gonna be pretty light, and the next one will be more serious......oh and just a note: I'm changing the day the boys have to go to school from the 6th to the 7th, this means Gloria has to go home on the 6th instead of the 5th .....sorry for the confusion, but I needed an extra day....thanks for the review Goddess of Silent Tears.....oh yeah, don't own I Want Candy by The Bangles, or Come On Feel The Noise, by Quiet Riot.---  
  
((I know a guy that's tough but sweet.

He's so fine he can't be beat.

Got everything that I desire.

Set's the summer sun on fire....))

"I want candy," Teddy sang at the top of his lungs, dancing around my room like a boy on speed.

It was a Monday night, September 4. Tomorrow would be my last day in Castle Rock. I had to leave by noon on Wednesday the 6th.(AN: Once again sorry for the confusion, but I had to re-arrange some things so the story would make sense.) I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Teddy would you kindly shut the fuck up," Gordie asked? "You're giving me a headache the size of Montana." It seemed as if Teddy had taken an extra dose of energy pills before he came to my house with Vern and Gordie. He had been dancing and singing to one of my mix CDs for the past half-hour.

Over the past month or so they had all become accustomed to the songs from my CD collection, and knew most of the words to most of the songs. Whenever there wasn't anything to do, they always leafed through the CDs, sometimes playing one. They had a new favorite every week and never ceased to be fascinated by the "shiny disks" as Vern called them.

Teddy's favorite this week was Black Sabbath, Iron Man. Vern on the other hand had taken a strange liking to Depeche Mode. Chris liked everything from The Doors to The Wallflowers.

"You're just jealous that I have all this incredible talent and you don't," Teddy replied snidely.

"You wish ass hole," was Gordie's comeback.

"Gordie's right Ted. Why don't you take a break," Vern asked? He looked like he was tired just watching Teddy.

Teddy relented and plopped down on my bed. "Man, I really wish school wasn't next week," Teddy complained, lighting a cigarette.

Chris and I looked at each other uneasily. Leave it to Teddy to bring up the subject we had been trying so hard to ignore.

"Tell me about it," Gordie agreed. "I'm gonna kill myself before Christmas."

"Nah, Gordo you're the smart one. You'll do fine," Chris assured him. Gordie simply shrugged in reply.

"What time do you guys have to be home," I asked, anxious to change the subject? I figured they would all have to be leaving soon since it was already 10:00p.m. and they had been here since 3p.m.

"Soon," Vern replied sullenly.

"Yeah me too," Gordie said, looking at his watch.

I didn't want them to leave though. As a matter of fact I really wanted them to stay. They would keep my mind off going home. And then I had an idea.

"Why don't you guys sleep over," I asked suddenly?

"Sleep over," Vern asked?

"Yeah. You know, when you sleep in a house that isn't yours," I replied.

The boys looked at each other questioningly. None of them had ever stayed at my house all night, including Chris. I had spent the night with him before, but it was always in the tree house.

"Okay," Teddy agreed excitedly.

"Sure," Gordie said agreeably.

"I don't know. I'll be dead if my mom found out I slept at a girl's house," he said skeptically.

"Come on Verno," Teddy said. "It'll be fun. We can stay up all night eating and listening to music. It'll be our last huh-ra, before school starts."

"What about out folks," he argued, still looking doubtful.

"Easy," Gordie replied. "I'll tell my dad I'm sleeping at Teddy's, you tell your mom you're sleeping at my house and...."

"I'll tell my mom I'm sleeping at Vern's," Teddy finished. Vern considered this for a moment.

"Alright. Yeah, that might just work," he said, still trying to convince himself.

"Of course it'll work Vern. Don't worry so much," I assured him, punching him playfully on the arm.

"What about it Chris," Teddy asked? "You staying too."

"Duh," Chris said rolling his eyes. "I'm not about to leave my girlfriend alone with three guys all night."

"Good point," Teddy joked. He started laughing maniacally, going over to the stereo to turn up the music. Come On Feel the Noise, by Quiet Riot blared from the little boom box, and he began dancing around like he was before.

"Come on," he yelled over the music. "Dance."

"Not on your life DuChamp," Gordie and Chris said at the same time.

"Aww, come on," he urged.

I got up and started dancing just as crazily as he was. The boys looked at us like we had gone completely insane. But than to my surprise, Vern got up and started dancing too. Well what Vern was doing couldn't really be construed as dancing, but it was close enough.

Gordie and Chris looked at each other incredulously. "I think they've finally cracked," Chris yelled to Gordie. They looked at each other again and Gordie shrugged.

"Ah, what the hell," he said, and started dancing too.

"Come on Chris," I yelled. "You're the only one left." I walked over to him and held out my hand. "You know you want to," I teased.

Grinning he shook his head in reply, but took my hand anyway and succumbed to the madness.

Dancing around my room like an escapee from the insane asylum with the boys, going home was the furthest thought from my mind........and I was grateful.


	38. All Mixed Up

All Mixed Up  
  
I woke up early the next morning, which was very unusual for me, but I didn't want to waste my last day in Castle Rock sleeping. I gently untangled myself from Chris's embrace and stood up to stretch.

I looked around the living room and couldn't help but smile to myself. Vern and Gordie were passed out on one couch, snoring quietly. Vern was holding on to Gordie's ankle like a security blanket.

Teddy had ended up by himself on the smaller couch. His feet were slung over the end, barely covered with a blanket. He must of kicked it off during the night. His one arm hung off the couch, and he was clutching the empty package of Oreo's we had devoured last night in his hand. His other hand was over his chest, holding on to his dog tags protectively. Chris and I had wound up sleeping on the floor together.

After our little dancing fiasco, we had stayed up talking, eating, and laughing until we all finally fell asleep around 3a.m.

I tiptoed quietly into the kitchen, navigating my way around the empty soda bottles, and food wrappers that were all over the living room floor. I looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was only 8a.m., still too early to wake the boys up. I lit a cigarette, contemplating what I should do. I would make too much noise, if I tried to clean up the living room, so that was out.

I went upstairs, into my room, and figured I might as well take a shower. I took an extra-long shower, washing away any traces of sleep from my eyes. I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around myself. I opened the bathroom door and stepped into my room.

Shivering a little I searched for clothes to wear. I found a clean pair of shorts, and a white tank top. I put my hair into a high ponytail, and sat on my bed.

And that's when it hit me. This would be one of the last times I would be in this room. I was leaving. There was no denying it anymore, no more putting it into the back of my head. I would have to return back to the life I left.

And suddenly I was horribly confused as well. What would my family think when I gt back? Were they worried about me? And my friends....I hadn't thought about them in a long time either. I suppose it would be nice to see them again. And school would be starting soon too. I almost wanted to go home. Almost.

I thought of the boys sleeping downstairs. Gordie with his doe eyes and calm attitude. Vern's quirky comments, and his innocent questions, his general naïve out look on life. And then there was Teddy. He was as crazy as they come, but his heart was always in the right place. And of course Chris. It was then that I'd realized that I would genuinely miss all of them, not just Chris.

I sighed deeply, coming to the sad realization, that life was not fair. I had met of these incredible boys and had been lucky enough to be friends with them too, and now I would have to leave them. It wasn't until I brought my hand to my face that I realized I had been crying. I sat there for a moment longer, and decided to go see if the boys were up yet.  
  
_Sorry this chapter was so short, and nothing really happened. The next one will be better, but there's only like 2 or 3 left. Thanks for all the reviews on the last couple chapters. Reviews on this one are of course welcome. Sweet Dreams_


End file.
